


Red Riding Hood

by BeeBeePink



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angst, Death, Drama & Romance, Explicit Language, F/M, Fairy Tale Elements, Horror, Romance, Sexual Content, Supernatural Elements, inukag - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:15:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 30,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24828931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeeBeePink/pseuds/BeeBeePink
Summary: It's never safe for a girl to travel into the woods alone, especially when you're everything the big bad wolf could want. Kagome makes that mistake, and it's one that could possibly haunt her for the rest of her life.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Comments: 62
Kudos: 78





	1. Chapter 1

__

_"What full lips you have, they're sure to lure someone bad."_

_\- Lil’ Red Riding Hood, Amanda Seyfried_

* * *

It was a grey day, much like it tended to be in her small village. The grey atmosphere usually didn't bother her, much less during a winter season. If anything, she found it to be dull at times. This evening though, it was different, for the grey came to be heavier and almost suffocated her. The winter suddenly felt as if it was aggressively teasing and invading the inside of her family's cabin. It seemed mother nature knew that she might be losing her mother that night, and in response laughed and mocked her entire household.

Kagome’s mother was dying. The woman’s anguished groans throughout the cabin and her struggling pained body made it all that obvious.

Her father was pretty blunt about her mother’s approaching death. He stated this fact as if he merely affirmed it was that time of the week he was going off to hunt. There was no bitterness, no anger, no remorse, or desperation in his tone. It was simply hollow. But that's who her father tended to be, absolutely reserved. It's one of the few details she knew of the man, besides his hunting skills, being the provider of the family, and a well respected man throughout their village. That was all she could possibly describe about him during her six years of living. 

Her mother was possibly the only person who would know more about the depth behind this man. But she would most likely be the last, now that she was slipping away for the sake of her sibling's birth.

The idea of a baby brother or sister excited the small girl for months, she even counted the days when her mother would finally give birth to the newest member of the family. Yet, presently the infant came to be a bitter thought. This baby was the one snatching away her mother from her life far too early. Kagome couldn't help but think of it as a selfish being.

"Kagome," Her father's voice snapped the child away from her thoughts. Instantly, Kagome scurried from her corner of the cabin to the man’s side. Earlier from her spot, she could only see the back of his head. Yet, now that Kagome was next to him, she was shocked to say the least at what she saw. There on his face was heavy fear, signaling his absolute anguish. For once, in Kagome's eyes, her father looked human.

"Yes papa?" Kagome softly asked. She couldn't suppress the slight tremble in her small voice.

Her father didn't look at her, as he was in deep thought. He seemed to be debating and calculating something in his head.

Mind made up, he looked down at her, studying his young daughter. The attention on her stretched for what felt like an uncomfortable eternity. After letting out an exhausted sigh, her father's body hunched in great stress as he looked at his wife's pained and sweat coated figure.

"I cannot leave your mother Kagome, I'm afraid if I do she'll slip away if uncared for." He dabbed her mother's sweating sleek forehead with a piece of fabric. "What I will ask of you, must be done with caution," he kept looking at his wife as he told her this. "The village midwife is already assisting another woman in labor, the only other person who can possibly prevent death or a risky birth for your sibling is your grandmother Kikyo, Kagome-" Her father paused as his hand stilled. She tried to pinpoint what it was her father was in such a debate about. "I need you to go to grandmother's cabin and bring her here." He finally faced his daughter. Concern was laced on his expression, and she understood why. That request meant Kagome would have to go through the woods alone. Not a place for a child like herself.

"I will go papa."

Silence bestowed upon the two heavily. After a few seconds, her father gave her one firm nod and stood up to get her ready for the bitter cold outdoors. He handed her a pair of small brown boots, mittens and helped her into her large red hooded cloak, which she hoped to grow into in the future. He handed her a small woven basket with apples to give to her grandmother and to use if they would need to bring any herbs back with them. Before she was set to leave, her father halted Kagome by her small shoulder.

"Here." He took his sheathed dagger from his hip and placed it in her basket. She couldn't help but look up at him with uncertainty. He gave a firm look in reply.

"Just in case, do not hesitate to use it if necessary, and whatever you do Kagome, do not get distracted and walk straight to your destination. " They looked at each other for a while. Suddenly, neither one of them wanted her to go through the woods alone, but they also wanted her mother to see another day. Kagome let out a shaky breath and nodded, she then gingerly put her hood over her head and made her way out the door.

Instantly, the snow mixed with the cold air bit at her as she walked outside. Kagome stared at the ominous woods that seemed to dare her to walk into its dark abyss. The small girl looked around her village before proceeding, seeing if maybe someone could join her. But it was empty, not a single soul was outside, and who would be during this cold night? Not even Koga, who was her very close friend, was outside looking for her.

Kagome let a white puff of air out and proceeded to walk into the woods. The unease that was present was not merely over dangerous animals or the dark, but a myth, or more of a belief that laid within the forest. Many named this myth the _Wolf_ , others claim it is a demon. Some have stated to have gone in and feel a disturbing presence gnawing at them, and it's even rumoured few have actually disappeared after going into its abyss. This is why the hunters in her village go in groups when it comes to the woods, caution never hurts. What Kagome is doing though, is what one hunter alone would not dare to do.

After a few more steps, Kagome felt something there in the shadows, a presence. Her whole being halted and anxiously looked around her surroundings that were now becoming darker and darker. She was only greeted with the faint sound of the moaning wind. Now even more afraid, the child could not help but feel a chill go up her spine. She began to tremble, and it was not entirely because of the cold. 

The temptation to run back to her cabin was starting to overtake her courageous mindset, but she quickly shook it off. Kagome began to nibble her bottom lip, a nervous habit of hers, and proceeded to her destination.

Deciding to distract herself from the thoughts of spooky myths , she tried to focus on the crunching sound her small feet made upon the snow. She began to think about her mother and how the woman would scold her when she would nibble her lip. Kagome also thought of the days she spent deciding on all the possible names for her newest sibling ,which then drifted to her mother’s well being, and if she was doing a bit better or possibly shed her last breath. She thought about how for once her father showed some sort of emotion, or how her grandmother Kikyo was doing as of late, while remembering her amazing desserts.

As her attention was severely distracted from her surroundings, Kagome suddenly tripped over a vine that was faintly popping out of the snow. The red apples and dagger sprawled out from her basket and onto the white snow. She couldn’t help but groan in slight pain and inwardly scolded herself. One of the first things her father tells her not to do, get distracted, and she does just that. More importantly, she's wasting time on arriving at her grandmother's by having to pick up all the sprawled items due to her clumsiness. Quickly, Kagome puts the apples and dagger into her basket, but she could have sworn she had more apples?

"I think you're missing one."

The girl froze, and the color drained completely from her face. Fear suddenly stills and binds her where she is placed. Her body feels heavy and hot, her breathing is cut almost completely. Kagome’s hands start to uncontrollably tremble and she just knows the voice right behind her is the presence she felt right when she first stepped into the forest. She can't fathom how or why, but as if her body has a mind of its own, it stands and ever so slowly turns to face the presence behind her.

A man, or a creature, stood there with her missing apple in his clawed hand. Long silver hair is splayed around him, standing out like the snow on his black raggedy blouse. Golden eyes penetrate her being as canine ears are pointed towards her, as if hearing the girls every movement. He’s tall and certainly holds great strength. Kagome must look up at him such as she would at the trees. The man's fangs don't go unnoticed, adding a dangerous feel to him. Languidly, he takes a step forward and she can't help but flinch a step back herself. The man keeps looking at her with a predatory gleam, slowly he smirks and throws the apple a few inches in the air only to catch it again.

"What is a little girl like yourself doing in these big scary woods on her own?"

She doesn't dare to reply… or more like she can't. He chuckles at this, making him unbearably terrifying in her eyes.

"Ah, so you don't talk to strangers I see," He said nonchalantly as he took a few steps towards her. His eyes become sharp as a deep beastly rumble emits from him. "But, these are my woods, so care to explain why you’re walking through them?" Kagome can't help but start hyperventilating a bit. Either her white puffs of air somewhat blind her vision, or it's possibly her own fear.

"My grandmother lives in the woods." Kagome meekly mumbles, hardly able to even hear herself. Yet, it seems the man heard her clearly and she wants nothing more than to disappear.

"Oh, so you're heading to the old women's cabin? Hmm, your grandmother, you say?" He asked with genuine curiosity. She quickly nods her head. After a pause, the man replies by studying her intently and casually starts walking around her as if taking in some important details. Kagome couldn't help but feel like a prey under a predator's heavy focus.

"What’s your name?"

"Can I go-"

"What is your name?" He asked more firmly.

"Kagome." She quietly replied as she squeezed her eyes tightly shut to prevent the tears of utter fear from flowing out.

"What a peculiar name, I will call you _Little Red_ ," He smirks devilishly. "Mine’s is Inuyasha, or you know, _the Wolf_ , delighted to meet you." He's toying with her fear.

The myth that had been around for centuries is now standing in front of her. The creature, the wolf, the demon surrounds her.

She was right, he was no man.

Abruptly, he comes to a halt in front of her and ever so slowly kneels to be at her eye level, as if he's aware of the fear he emits from her. At this, Kagome keeps her eyes tightly shut as she feels his gaze penetrating her. His warm breath fans her as his presence almost engulfs her own, indicating just how close they are. Lacking control, her breathing becomes harsher and harsher each second she stands under this demon's presence. The child realizes she never truly knew fear until now.

"Tell me your age girl."

"Six sir." Her small trembling hands begin to fiddle with her red cloak. The nibbling on her bottom lip becomes harsher to the point she can taste the copper flavor of her blood.

"Had the feeling," He mumbled this more to himself. Staying silent,he analyzes something about Kagome’s answer and she can't really comprehend what it is and to be honest, she really doesn't want to know.

"Look at me Little Red," His tone is unnervingly calm. Kagome doesn't want to look at him. She really doesn't want to, but what if she doesn't? What if she turns out to be like those who disappear and never come out of the forest? So, she obeys and hesitantly opens her eyes, looking up weakly at him, much like a child would at a monster. Her eyes shimmer with tears that she refused to spill.

The man merely finds this wickedly endearing.

He's so close, it's almost impossible not to take in the details of his face, such as his strong jaw line, his pointed chin, the sharp pupils in his amber eyes that seem to look almost feline like from up close, and one of his fangs that poke out from his full lips that could be made to kill and possibly devour. His scent engulfs her, and she realizes there is no way of escaping him.

"Do you fear me?" The demon asked, smiling. His head tilts a bit in curiosity.

Frantically she starts looking anywhere else besides him, her tears are now impossible to hold back as they flow freely on her rose tinted cheeks. 

What does he want from her?

"Why do you cry?" He reaches a clawed hand out to pet her head. She flinches at his touch.

"Your eyes," Her lips trembled, out of all the things she could say…

"My eyes?" His face still holds the same dark expression, yet genuine inquisitiveness.

"They are not like normal people's eyes,"

"Ah," Entertainment drips in his tone and the man can’t help but chuckle a bit. "Well, they are so I can see you better Little Red."

"And your ears..."

"To obviously hear you and everything around you Little Red," A wicked smile graces his lips.

She now peers at his lips, where fangs still poke out of his smirk. Her voice almost gets caught in her throat. "…And your teeth-"

"Let's play a game," Unexpectedly, his large rough hand completely covers her small shoulder. Kagome staggered back a bit, but failed to move too far since his dominating strength kept her in place. She had no doubt he could feel the uncontrollable shaking of her body. 

A feeling of dizziness was now consuming her.

"Take it as a racing game, if you get to your grandmother’s before me, you get to keep this apple which I will be handing back to you right now, but..." He trailed off as a wicked gleam came upon his demonic eyes. Kagome gulps at this. "If I make it there before you, I get to keep your apple and after a decade or so, I also get to keep you." Once again her breathing is cut off, she has the feeling she's about to pass out at any given time.

"There is a hitch though, you see even if you do win our little racing game, from now on even when you forget I exist and live your normal life in the village, I will always be watching you," His eyes flashed almost dangerously. Dread hit her face, and simply the demon laughed at this. "And in a decade I promise you Little Red, I will get you. Right now you are too young to know why I lay this on you, but-" He pets her trembling head once again, as if she’s his personal pet. "All will make sense by then." She flinched at the painful realization, there was no real escape from this demon, even if she did make it out of the woods.

Why? She couldn't fathom why. Why not do what he intended now? Kagome hoped to never know, to simply make it out and never encounter this demon again. He levered himself off the ground and dominantly towered over her small figure.

"Little Red," The nickname became an endearment on his tongue. He raised his clawed hand that held her missing apple, indicating she grabs it. "Once you take the apple, the game starts and you run, understand?" Without hesitation she snatched the apple off his hand and ran as fast as her legs could go.

Kagome kept running, gasping for air and ignored the seeping pain on her side. The snow soaked into her boots and the cold air whipped her face to the point where it stung. Kagome does not dare to stop, for literally her life depends on her to keep running. Never has she hated a game so much. Frightened, she looked back to see if the demon was near her trail and finds he's nowhere to be seen. She lets out a desperate sigh of relief and after what seemed to be an eternity, she makes it to her grandmother's cabin. 

The man isn't anywhere in sight.

But instantly it hits her like a pile of bricks that possibly the wolf, demon, or whichever of the two he was, had no interest in playing. He let her win.

Desperately she began banging at her grandmother's door, uncaring that the basket fell once again from her small hold.

Her grandmother finally opened the door with great concern on her wrinkled features as she saw desperate relief wash over her grandchild's tear stricken face.

"Kagome! What has happened? why-"Before the elder woman could finish, her grandchild embraced her with such force that the cold that clung to her trembling small body seeped through her dress.

"Come child," Kikyo picked up her grandchild and studied their surroundings to see where the cause of the little girl's fear came from. The old woman saw nothing and hurriedly headed inside.

Both unaware of the penetrating stare that lurked in the woods.


	2. Chapter 2

__

_"It's where we go, it's where we'll be. I know if I'm on to you, you must be on to me."_

_-Haunted, Beyonce_

* * *

Kagome remembered leaving those woods. Every haunting detail and color of that moment would forever be embedded in her head.

She desperately clung to her grandmother's warmth as the elder woman carried her small, trembling form back to the village.

Kikyo hummed a soft tune to ease her frightened grandchild, noticing how severely the small girl trembled. Her aged, yet light hands stroked the back of Kagome’s head ever so gently, caring for her with great tenderness.

Kagome remembered how she anxiously kept looking towards the dark woods from her grandmother’s shoulder. She just knew he was still there.

The bitter crunching sound of the snow under her grandmother's feet seemed to get louder, and louder with each step taken. The sound teased and reminded her they were still in the arms of the haunting forest, his home.

"I promise you Kagome, he won't be coming after you again, but you must promise me to not ever tell a soul..." More than anything, she remembered her grandmother's warning.

"Nor must you step one foot into these woods, not once, not even for me."

The only response Kagome could muster was a meek nod, as she tried to make her surroundings disappear by hiding her small face into her grandmother's warm shoulder.

* * *

10 Years Later

It was getting dark, and Kagome didn't like the habit of staying out too late. This was something her friends tended to tease her about much too often. Which usually led to the temptation of staying out till the sun came to shine a new day again. It was after all, what her youth was all about. Living their young days, dancing throughout the night, and doing the forbidden and sinful.

Again, it was much too tempting.

But she then remembered the woods that neighbor her village quite too closely. More importantly, Kagome remembered the promise he made. So, like her nightly routine, Kagome finds herself putting on her red cloak early in the night to prevent the bitter cold from biting her once she leaves the warm and boisterous cabin. Here, the various young adults of her village come to secretly meet and indulge on the wiles of their youth.

"Kagome, don't tell me you're leaving already!" Her friend shouts through the loud music and voices coming from the crowd.

Kagome winks at the girl's tone as she turns to give her a weak smile. If there’s anyone who she would care to give her honest reason for always leaving, it would be Sango.

"I'm sorry Sango! I just get really paranoid my parents will catch me out and about too late at night." This is partially true, and it sounds like a good enough excuse to leave in her book.

Sango doesn't seem to think the same as she rolled her brown eyes. "Kagome loosen up, I know you want to stay. Plus, you're always missing out on the fun!"

Kagome shook her head. "Really Sango, just understand me on this alright?" She paused as she shut her eyes and let out a frustrated sigh. "You don't think I know I'm missing out? I want to have fun as much as you guys do but I just…can't"

Sango's only reply is a raise of her perfect eyebrow. "Of course you can, just think about it this way. We're sixteen years old Kagome, this is the age where we either take advantage of the few months, weeks, or even days we have left before getting betrothed to one of the village boys here.." Sango gently grabbed Kagome's hand and gave them a squeeze. "Or we let that time come, looking back and regretting we never made our free days the best we should have."

Kagome understands this completely and honestly, she has always felt the same way. Too bad she can't follow these ideals. She felt alone knowing no one would ever truly understand why.

"Sango, give the girl a break, if she can't stay then she can't stay. We should learn from her responsible ways actually." A deep masculine voice intervenes in their conversation.

"Whatever Koga," Sango once again rolled her eyes as she let go of Kagome's hands. "If you're going to butt in then you might as well walk our dearest Kagome here back home."

Koga gave both of them a wink and flashed them a boyish smirk. "Gladly."

At this Sango gave Kagome a weak smile before she returned to the lively crowd.

"Thanks Koga." Kagome said with a small and thankful grin. Koga softens his own smirk and leads her out of the crowd.

Both walk to her cabin through the soft falling snow in a comfortable silence. Well, at least on Koga's part it's comfortable. Kagome on the other hand had her anxious focus concretely on the woods, decorated by the chilly atmosphere. The image itself will never seize to bring back haunting memories.

"Kagome you there? Afraid the spooky old woods will eat you up?" She heard Koga joke light heartily and Kagome quickly snapped her attention away from the woods, blushing at the trance she was in earlier.

"Of course not..." That could be considered a lie. "It's just the woods look rather, well, bitter at night, don't you think?" She nervously laughed.

Koga shrugged. "I guess?"

Kagome rolled her eyes at this with a gentle smirk. Finally, after their short walk they make it to her small cabin.

"Alright Kags, I say you head in because while I like to be a patient gentleman, the cold weather here is killing me." Koga joked as he shivered and rubbed his upper arms.

Kagome giggled at her friend and nudged him playfully. Widely grinning, Koga pulled her into a warm embrace. "By the way, will your father be off hunting tomorrow?"

This captured her interest. "I believe so, but he'll surely be back before noon. Why the question?" She asked as he let her go from his warm embrace.

"I just have to have a word with him," Koga shrugged sheepishly. She senses there's more to his curt answer, but decides it's too cold of a night to stand outdoors and dwell about it.

She simply thanked him again, bid farewell, and hurriedly she headed inside.

"Kagome!" Her brother came running into her with full force. She feels her dress getting wet with his tears and quickly takes notice of his sobbing state.

"Sota what's wrong?" With worry, she instantly kneeled to his eye level to wipe away his flowing tears. He can't give her a proper reply as he bawled harder at her question.

"Buyo ran away and hasn't come back." She heard her mother gingerly say as she came behind Sota.

"Oh no, Sota I'm-"But before Kagome could finish, he ripped away from her and ran to their shared room. Her heart broke, knowing she can't do much for him if the cat happens to get lost in the woods.

She would do anything for her sibling, absolutely anything. But heading into the forest was another story.

"Is that boy still crying over the cat?" Her father gruffly muttered as he entered their cabin with chopped logs in his arms.

"Father, you know how much Buyo means to him." Kagome chided.

"And he's also a growing boy, he needs to learn that crying won't always be the solution to his problems in life." Her father had always been a hard man, and even when she thought it couldn’t be possible, her father's hard exterior became more firm after almost losing her mother and Sota ten years ago.

Her mother warily glanced between her husband and her daughter, worried as they heatedly glared at one another, "… I believe it's time for all of us to go to-"

"Where were you at this time of night Kagome?" Her father softly demanded with a scowl.

Kagome frowned. "It's not even that late."

"Did you keep your distance from the woods?"

Something else her father became was a paranoid man. After ten years, Kagome had kept her promise to not tell a soul, not one.

Yet, her father seemed to know exactly what happened the same night her grandmother brought her small trembling body back home. Kagome never asked her father if he knew, and he never told her his reason behind having her forbidden from ever going into the woods or ever leaving the confines of their village in general. What she did know, was the fact they both held the same secret.

Only the three of them knew. Not even her own mother or any other of the other villagers were granted the trust to know.

But why though? Why keep it a secret?

Well, her grandmother at the very least explained this to her.

No one had ever spoken to the wolf, and only a very few claimed to have even encountered it. Her grandmother and father couldn't fully fathom why she went through such a terrifying interaction with the demon, but the village would certainly come up with their own conclusion if word ever got out.

She would be accused of being an unholy girl, a witch.

Her family's name would be ruined, even to the point of being banished.

And she would be left behind to be burnt alive at the stake.

The encounter with that man, that demon, just served to be a burden upon herself and her family.

She wanted to be free of all this, free of her father's demands, free of the village, free to live her life with ease and without paranoia. Kagome wanted to be the one to coordinate her life.

Her father focused on her for a few seconds more, awaiting her reply.

"Yes father, I was simply at Sango's." The girl muttered as she averted her eyes away from his.

Her father held his gaze on her, trying to analyze if what she said was true.

"Everyone, it's time to call it a night." He stated gruffly as he walked to their fireplace to feed it more wood.

* * *

The hours passed, and Kagome could not get any sleep for the life of her that particular night. She stared at the ceiling and heard the house slumber as she lay in bed, awaiting sleep to consume her. The winter wind moaned against the wooden walls of the cabin, making the creaks within it louder and louder, and getting any rest more impossible.

Then, there's the sound of distant meowing. Throwing Kagome's thoughts of dozing off completely out the window, and instantly she sat up. Looking over at her brother's sleeping figure, as quietly as possible, she gets out of bed and lighty lets her dainty feet touch the cold wooden floor.

While quick and silent, Kagome adjusted her nightgown and put on her leather boots. Hurriedly, she threw on her red cloak and pulled it’s hood over her head. Trying to be mute as possible, she headed towards the entrance door. Before completely heading out, Kagome finds her father's sheathed dagger sitting on the kitchen table, without hesitation the girl takes it with her.

Thankfully the wind had subsided a bit and the snow was falling gently. She then began to call around her.

"Buyo?Buuyoooo!" Kagome loudly called out, but all she received was the silence of her sleeping village and the moaning of the wind.

The meowing suddenly came again, but where it came from she wished it hadn't. Kagome looked straight at the somber woods. It felt like an eternity as she stood there in an inner debate.

She could simply ignore the callings of the cat, and see her brother go through a few more days of misery over a pet they both grew up with and came to love as family.

After all, it simply was an animal.

Or, she could go into the edges of the woods, try to find their family cat, and risk the fact of possibly never coming back over an animal that can very much not be theirs.

Kagome should have really thought this through before heading out into the cold night.

The cat called again, and before Kagome had time to even process what she was doing, she walked into the embrace of the forest.

The further she went in, the heavier it felt. The feeling was too sickly familiar. Nervously, she concentrated on the crunching sound of snow for comfort, and any signs of another cat call.

"Buuyoo?" Kagome softly called out. Afraid of summoning something else.

Silence and the sound of cold the wind was the only reply she received. Kagome ran a sweaty, trembling palm over her red cloak.

There, she felt that presence again.

Oh god, why couldn't she just have stayed back in the warmth of her cabin?

To sooth her nerves she began to hum the same tune her grandmother would hum to her as a child. After a few minutes, Kagome decides it's time to go back home. How could she have been so stupid to place herself in such a horrifying situation again? Turning around, she began to head back to her village as she scolded herself.

"It's been a while girl, a decade to be exact." A too familiar voice said in the shadows. Kagome felt her soul leave her body.

Kagome could never forget that haunting voice after many years.

In a blink of an eye she ran. She wasn't sure exactly where her feet would take her, but it was for sure away from him.

It feels as if she's going through a traumatic nightmare of déjà vu, and it doesn't get better as she trips over an unseen root, the irony. Her whole being roughly falls into the cold snow, causing her body to skid a bit. Kagome can't bring herself to get up for the fear leaves her hot and paralyzed.

She heard the sound of crunching snow much too close, Kagome doesn't have to look up to see who’s standing over her.

Damn it all.

"I must say, a decade has done you great justice, Little Red." His voice and presence itself make her feel as if she's suffocating under the dark heavy covers of the night.

Kagome felt she was hyperventilating as her whole being trembled almost excessively, to the point was unbearable. If she said she was scared, that itself would be an understatement.

Suddenly Kagome feels anger.

Anger that this follows her. Anger that she put herself in this situation again. Anger that he seemed to know she would be the one coming back.

She snapped, instantly Kagome sits up as she forces her legs to backpedal her away from the beast of a man. Harshly unsheathing her father's dagger, she points it threateningly at him with trembling hands.

He halts his lethargic approach on her with slight shock on his face, a heavy tension falls between the two. After a pregnant pause, the man lets out a snort as he tries to contain his laughter. Kagome tried to not feel insulted by this.

Slowly, he once continues his approach while finding her actions entertaining.

"Get ba-" Kagome tried to hiss but instantly was cut off by her own yelp as he abruptly gripped both of her wrists and was harshly pulled to her feet. Not so gently, she is pushed against the tree behind her. Thanks to her shock, the dagger falls from her grip and onto the snow with a soft thump. Her body goes numb with fear and quickly she twists her head away from his bright amber gaze, not able to bear the fact she's under his demonic presence once again. Paralyzed by panic, the only thing she finds herself capable of doing is squeezing her eyes tightly shut as he leaned into her neck and inhaled her scent.

On her skin she can feel his hot breath, the cold feel of his wet nose, surprisingly much like a dog, and the soft texture of his full lips. Kagome wants nothing more than to disappear.

"I can't say you're little anymore, Red Riding Hood." He rumbled against her neck. His hold on her seems to harden a bit as she cringed.

He then reached up a clawed hand to run his fingers over her soft facial features, but before he could be granted even one touch, Kagome sharply pulled her head away. While it was meant as an insult, it seemed the demon found the act amusing as he softly chuckled at her dramatic actions.

"What do you want from me?" Kagome asked in a breathless whisper. Gently, he rested his forehead on top of the side of her own, trapping her under his penetrating stare. Suddenly, she felt his rough clawed hand grip her jaw and yank her to face him.

"I don't know… you tell me." He said unnervingly calm as he pulled her further against him with his warm clawed hand. Kagome couldn’t help but feel like a bird trapped under an iron cage. Her being became more frantic by the second, her legs became light and she could not muster up much energy as she tried to push away from his grip.

The man leaned down next to the side of her face, blocking them from the world with a curtain of his silver hair. His warm breath caressed her ear and sent goose bumps down her neck and spine.

But what he whispered sent chills through her whole being. "I want you."

Kagome's heart completely sank. Losing control, her legs finally gave out as her body could not handle more mental distress. If it weren't for his iron grip, she would have fallen to the ground like a rag doll. Tears began to blur her already dizzy vision, feeling her freedom from him being crushed in his arms ever so slowly.

But why? Why her? What did he want from her?

"Let go." She mumbled almost incoherently as she weakly started to push the heels of her palms into his hard vested chest.

He boyishly laughed at this and rolled his amber eyes at her soft demand. "It's been a decade girl, and you see when I said I'd come and get you, I meant it." She felt the beast that he was rumble against her once again. Any other being would have passed out from fear at this point. Kagome didn't know how she was still conscious in his arms in all honesty.

Determinations within her began to rise. Kagome can't fathom how, but it did. She began thrashing against him angrily, clawing at whatever she brutally can as she shrieked at him like a crazed woman to let her go.

She felt his grip slightly loosen around her. Kagome takes the opportunity to harshly nudge out of his grip and run as fast as she never ran before. His laugh is hard to block from behind her, and she can't help but let her tears of fear and anger flow freely.

Not even giving her the chance to feel a bit of glory of her small freedom, Kagome yelped as two arms grabbed her from behind. Trapping her in the same cage she was mere moments ago. 

This whole situation was just unfair. What had Kagome done to encounter such a horrible fate?

"Don't irritate me girl, I don't bite-" He paused. "Unless you tempt me." He added as a simple afterthought as he gripped her stomach tighter from behind.

Her body goes completely limp against his own, there was no use in running anymore. He would catch her again and again each time she would try to escape. They both knew this, and this made the girl immensely angry.

Kagome hated him, but more than anything, she feared him

She didn't know what will power gave her the energy to look up at him, but she was able to do that simple action. Directing all her heat and determination into her eyes.

"Why me?" Kagome bit out her demand as she shook against him. Her fear of this man would not prevent her from getting answers.

The demon, Inuyasha, stared down at her with annoyance for a few moments, but slowly let a wicked smirk seep into his features.

"Why not?"


	3. Chapter 3

" _We give and take a little more. Eternal game of tug and war."_

_\- Power and Control, Marina and the Diamonds_

* * *

She had two options really.

Option One: She could simply give up. In her current situation, all the odds were against her.

Options Two: She could find a way out of this situation, for good.

While Kagome was in thought, the demon's arms squeezed around her waist as her once cold body felt much too hot against his masculine form.

Yea, she would have to go with option two.

Kagome took steady breaths as she tried to tuck her uneasiness far away as possible. Fear would do nothing for her, it's what he seemed to enjoy emitting out of her the most and it only served to bind her to him. Kagome didn't want to give him that satisfaction, the six year old little girl facing him was gone, and what stood in her place was a woman who would not be an easy prey.

With those thoughts, Kagome used all the strength she could muster to rip out of the demon’s iron embrace, and surprisingly she succeeded. Though, his hold didn't seem as strong as it was moments earlier.

She decided to ignore this fact.

After setting herself free, Kagome staggered a bit while she turned to face him. Composing herself as she quickly straightened her back to emphasize a lack of fear. Or so she hoped she could act like that was the case.

The beast of a man simply crossed his arms at what he saw as endearing, yet pathetic, antics of hers while he intently stared her down. A cocky smirk graced his lips, challenging her to make another run for it.

Well, she had no intentions of running this time anyways.

"I demand to know what you really want from me-" Kagome paused as she tried to will his name out of her lips, the same name she tried much too hard to forget and pretend never existed. "Inuyasha."

At this he arrogantly raised a dark eyebrow, to her annoyance his smug smirk was still plastered across his face. "Flattered you still remember my name."

How couldn't she?

Kagome glowered at him. "I asked you a question." She demanded with a rather harsh tone.

He simply sighed, disregarding her sour mood as moved to lean against a nearby tree. "I want you, what is there more to explain?" Inuyasha exasperated in a slightly bored tone , analyzing the tall tree above him.

Her fear subsided a good amount. Pure annoyance is what she was feeling at the moment with this man.

" _What more is there to explain_ ?" She mocked in disbelief. "Of course there is more to explain! For ten years I haven’t been at ease, with my guard constantly up, thinking you would come show yourself again out of the blue…" The rattled girl inhaled a deep quivering breath, looking back at all the years she lived in fear while she always kept anxious eyes on the woods day and night. "Where do you get off at? I was six, do you not know how affected a _six year old girl_ would be after a creepy grown man-wolf-demon- or whatever the bloody hell you are, claims he's coming back to snatch her away?"

The only reaction she got from him was his still bored gaze intent on the tall tree above him. Kagome was almost offended at this.

"Do you?!" Almost childlike, Kagome stomped her foot, demanding his attention. Her temper was teetering on the edge.

"You were interesting." Inuyasha stated calmly as he kept staring at the tree.

"…What?"

"You see, humans aren't really my cup of tea. They're too predictable and flat out annoying, but you-" He paused for a dramatic effect. "You were something else, and from what I see, I was right." His gaze focused on her once again, smirking as he showed off a pearly white fang. The sight sent a small shiver up her spine.

"Here's a small girl, in the presence of the _Big Bad Wolf_ , and of course she's scared-"He pushed his leaning form away from the tree and leisurely took a step towards her. Kagome with great effort kept her ground, determined not to show any fear.

"But she still stood there, trembling like there's no tomorrow of course, yet many grown men would have been weeping for mercy or running away in a blink of an eye…" The demon took another step as his golden eyes were boring into her own.

"Then those eyes, they were like an open book. I could see every emotion and thought running through them..." He got closer.

"And that face, it would clearly grow into something very pretty, and I was right." Inuyasha huskily said as he took another lethargic step. Kagome legs felt like jelly as she prayed to keep her balance.

"And then there's that scent-"He was now towering over her, looking down at her guarded figure. With a deep inhale of air between the small space they shared, he took in her scent. Slowly creeping forward, much to her dislike, he purred into her ear. "It was absolutely perfect."

Kagome tried to sustain a steady gaze, hoping her fear didn't crack through her perfectly composed face.

"Is that a good enough explanation as to why I want to keep you?" Inuyasha cryptically questioned as he kept his face much too close to hers.

His presence distracted Kagome as she tried to collect her thoughts. Because of this, she looked down at the cold snow covered ground, trying to take in the situation she was in, and what she could do to get out.

"I see you haven't gotten over that nibbling habit." He chuckled and Kagome realized she indeed was nibbling her bottom lip, instantly stopping her nervous action. The girl in the red cloak couldn't suppress the blush and tremble that came over her, as she realized how analytical he had been.

"I think you're selfish and unfair." Kagome blurted almost above a whisper without thought.

"Oh?" Inuyasha tilted back a bit, amused with her reply.

She heatedly looked up at him. "You give me your reasons of why you want to have me, and you're basically making claims that you will-" Kagome paused to think over her next reply, knowing she was messing with dangerous territory. "But, what about what I want?"

"What _you_ want?" He narrowed his amber eyes as he crossed his arms once again.

Kagome nodded her head firmly. "Yes Inuyasha, what _I_ want." She boldly repeated herself, making a point to use his name.

Inuyasha snorted at this. "And what would that be, _Kagome_?" He asked condescendingly.

She can't help but notice this was the first time he actually said her name.

What does she want actually? Of course, the obvious answer is her freedom.

But she knows all too well he won't grant her that request. It's quite obvious he's a selfish man. So, what else could possibly grant her the freedom she truly desired?

Then something hits, the calculations in her head suddenly start doing their own work and suddenly, Kagome felt she could have some sort of say in this.

"I won't let myself be yours…" He stiffened at this and his eyes became almost deadly.

"Unless," she blurted. "You see things my way."

Inuyasha glared at her determined look, not liking being bribed. "How so?" He bit out.

Kagome gulped a bit at his reaction. She took a deep breath before she continued. "I'm a sixteen year old girl, meaning I have the same needs and thoughts other regular girls my age have-" she had to look away from his heavy amber eyes to continue. "If you want me to be yours, we have to come to an equal agreement here. I will not let myself be pushed into something I don’t currently want...but I'll let you _try_ to convince me to agree with your desires. That being said-''She paused, not knowing what she's about to dig herself into.

"Make me love you." She gathers the courage once again to look him in the eye.

Inuyasha blinked at her. He couldn't formulate a response as he looked at her petite form with a hint of subtle shock across his face. "Love me?" The words came out of his lips as if they were a foreign language to him.

"Yes." Kagome softly nodded as she hugged herself from the cold weather.

The demon contemplated her request, his eyes never leaving her. Inuyasha rubbed his chin with his deadly clawed hand as he gave her a determined look of his own. They stayed in heavy silence for a few seconds but felt like an eternity for her.

"Fine, I will see it your way I guess…” Inuyasha almost sulked. “But like you said, we have to come to an equal agreement here." He stretched an arm out to gently grab the top of her nightgown and pull her closer to him. "I request you visit me, daily actually, if you're going to give me the chance to win that heart of yours." His voice sounded like silk, while there was a venomous tinge to it.

"Agreed, but I can't come during the day…my father has me forbidden from coming here, so I would have to visit only at night." Kagome blushed at her mumbled reply.

Inuyasha smirked at this and suddenly let her go. "It's a deal then."

"I'm not finished though!" Kagome hurriedly adds. Once again, he gives her an annoyed glare, not liking where this is going.

"If I can't bring myself to love you, I want to be free of you. We would never cross paths again." Kagome ignored how her words came out more bitter than she intended.

Inuyasha pinned her where she stood with a malicious leer. Not liking at all what she just requested.

"You're asking too much of me," he tenderly, yet almost threateningly grabbed a lock of her hair.

"All I can say for now is that I assure you Kagome, I'll win you over." The girl found herself unable to breathe at his reply.

"But-"

"I'll be expecting you tomorrow night." With that, he lets her go as he walked off into the abyss of the woods.


	4. Chapter 4

_"Darlin', darlin', darlin', I fall to pieces when I'm with you, I fall to pieces. My cherries and wine, rosemary and thyme. And all of my peaches (are ruined)"_

_-Cherry, Lana Del Rey_

* * *

The day went by in a blur, probably for the given fact that Kagome couldn't believe she got herself into such a ridiculous deal with _him_ . The girl began to question if there was any value to their negotiation at all. Didn’t negotiations basically benefit _all_ participating parties? So far, the agreement only consisted of Inuyasha having to win over her heart before she agreed to be, well, his. Yet, they never agreed on the part where she very well didn't fall in love with him. What then in that _very possible_ scenario?

Would he take her away from the village either way? What is the half-demon agreeing to after all? That he's willing to play along with her human emotional antics, but there's only one outcome that benefited him and _only him_.

What kind of lame compromise was that?

So, with all the chaos going on in that small head of hers, Kagome suddenly found herself standing in front of the forest. The night had already fallen and every villager was sleeping in the comfort of their warm huts and cabins. Envying that fact, Kagome took in a frustrated shaky breath before she proceeded to walk into the darkness of the woods once again. How the night blackens even more within it will never seize to amaze her.

Kagome walked deeper and deeper into its obscurity. Starting to feel apprehensive she tried to distract herself with small thoughts of the details within her surroundings. For example, how the snow seemed to thin down a bit, possibly a sign of spring approaching. Or how she could still see the silhouettes of the pine trees, even through the heavy curtains of the dim night sky. Suddenly, she stumbled upon a clearing with the moon light present, which seemingly bathed the exact area for her and only her. Soaking in the sight, Kagome feels there’s a serene yet haunting mood to the scenery.

Preferring to wait for the half-demon where she can actually see, Kagome decides to sit on a large rock located right in the center of the alluring area.

"You look like a princess waiting for her Romeo in this setting."

What seemed to be a millisecond after sitting down, Kagome yelped and jumped away from the voice much too close to her ear. Soon after, irritation and fear dominated her senses.

"Oh, do you have a thing with scaring me?!" Kagome shrieked at the demon who was no other than Inuyasha himself.

Inuyasha simply smirked and opened his arms wide. "Well princess, your Romeo is here in the flesh."

Kagome snorted at this and turned her head away. Ignoring him, she walked past his open arms and took a seat again on the inviting rock.

"Romeo does a decent job ‘wooing’ his princess, I can't say you're doing the same with this regular village girl.”

Inuyasha scowled and let his arms fall to his sides. He looked menacingly off to the distance at particularly nothing. " You know the plan of taking you wasn't supposed to be this ridiculous, the original treaty meant I take you when _I please_." He mumbled, almost sulking.

Kagome looked up at him, not fully hearing what he just said. "What was that?"

Inuyasha instantly goes from glaring to smiling his pearly white fangs in her direction, which she found terrifyingly charming. "How exactly does this ‘wooing’ work?" He takes a seat right next her, as per usual invading her personal space.

Kagome huffs at his lack of effort to figure it out on his own. She added the term lazy to the many words she chose to label Inuyasha with.

"Well," she paused, questioning exactly what the answer is to his question. "You can always get to know me as person, such as asking for my liking I guess-"

"What are your likings?" He asked with a boyish smirk. She rolled her eyes at his predictable eagerness.

"Why don't you try to _elaborate_ the question?" Kagome bites her lip, hoping she's not being too comfortable with the half-demon.

Inuyasha rubbed his chin in thought, considering her. He seemed to get lost in thought for a few minutes and hums.

What follows are questions one would ask during redundant small talks. How many family members reside in her home? Her hobbies? Foods she enjoyed or disliked? Etcetera. Not only was Kagome becoming tired of these questions after what seemed like an hour, but she also noticed Inuyasha becoming bored himself. As if he asked such dull questions because they were a chore.

"What is-" He drew the words out a bit, Kagome became genuinely curious at what he'll ask. "your favorite part of the day?" He continued.

Kagome found the question bland once again, but managed to appreciate the normality of it. For their whole interaction is much too bizarre to have any ‘normality’..ever.

"Well, I like mornings the best I guess. Since.." She looked down at her feet and tucked a few raven strands behind her ear, feeling his eyes follow the small movement intently. " The night always seems too full of pressures." Kagome glanced up at him and he had an indecipherable expression.

"Why?" Inuyasha bluntly asked with the same expression. Kagome diverts her gaze, not sure how far she should elaborate. The young girl got the sense that even if she squeezed in a few white lies, he'd be onto her. So, she decided to state the minimal details.

Kagome shrugged. "In the mornings, I get to spend time with my family and also run errands where I can frequent my friends." She smiles at the thought of Sango, but that same smile slowly turned into a slight frown. "But at night, I also see said friends and while it's fun, I remember they don't fully understand or truly know me." She lets out a sigh, getting a bit uncomfortable about opening up to him, even in small ways. Minimal details is what Kagome decided to share though, and she would not dare state that the other pressure of the night was Inuyasha himself.

Silently he stared at her for what seemed to be an eternity, when the half-demon finally spoke she flinched slightly at the disturbance his low voice caused through the thick silence.

"I want to understand you," her eyes widened at his statement and he replied by sending her a smirk that made her toes curl in and out. Kagome can't comprehend why.

"It'll make me more special than any of your friends, right Kagome?" The man leaned in far too close, "I also feel there's more to your nightly pressures but I promise you, I'll start making the night the favorite time of your day, Little Red." His steady breath and her own shaky one mingle together. Kagome can't seem to pull away. It’s important to note that this time, her lack of movement isn't due to Inuyasha physically holding her in place.

Kagome licked her lips and noticed his hooded eyes take in the sight of her small tongue. She's not an experienced girl of any sorts, but finds this moment to be almost erotic.

It's horrifying.

"T-time w-will only tell Inuyasha." Kagome's voice trembled, not taking her eyes off his own. Inuyasha, is unlike anything she's ever seen before, and even as a child when she was terrified of him, much like the girl still is, she recognized the beauty this man was. Without her consent, her eyes drifted to the shape of his lips and she finds them to be of her absolute liking.

Her own thoughts make her gasp as she twists her head to the side.

"T-tell me," Kagome cringed at her own stutter. "About you, maybe about your family." She gives him a side glance, as if asking if her question is an appropriate one.

Inuyasha rests his palms behind him on the rock, letting his body lean back as he looks up at the night sky. Kagome can't help but notice how his atom apple protrudes from his neck in this posture.

"Well let's see," Inuyasha pursed his lips, furrowing his brows as he went over his answer. "My father was actually a dog demon." He glanced at her with a fanged smirk.

"I guess, I wouldn't really be considered a wolf." He continued, and her lips part slightly in pure curiosity. "My mother.." Inuyasha paused as he considered if to answer this part. The smirk fades away into the unreadable expression that was laced on his face earlier. His gaze choses to focus on the snow covered ground.

"She was human." The half-demon never sounded as soft as he did in that moment, and Kagome couldn't suppress the small gasp that escaped her lips.

Half human and half demon? Never had Kagome even heard of the concept. She couldn't even fathom Inuyasha had some sort of humanity in him .

"Woaw," Kagome rests a hand on her head.

"I guess we share some similarities, our weak humanities." Inuyasha almost scoffed. Kagome flinched at this. In a very obvious attempt on his part, Inuyasha switched the conversation to avoid a chain of questions Kagome wanted to throw his way and proceeded to ask more of his own.

"So, what's your favorite color?" He tilted his head childishly. Scooting closer, which she didn't think was possible. Kagome blushed at their hips touching side by side.

"I very much like the color pink."

"Hmm, much like the color of your face right now." Inuyasha laughed as she crossed her arms with a scowl and turned her back to him.

She refused to admit to herself the fact that she found some comfort in his genuine laughter.

Again, there is that normality their encounters lack. One, that she would prefer.

"Well," Kagome bites the insides of her cheeks. "What's your favorite color?" She twists her head over her shoulder as she asks.

His dark smirk comes back, much like when she first met him a decade ago. "I would say red is my absolute favorite color." Getting an odd vibe from him, she suddenly stands, not liking his expression once again. He steadily stands as well and in a blink of an eye wrapped his iron arms around her waist.

Kagome suddenly finds herself laying on the blanket of snow. Her shaky breath comes out in white puffs as his hands gently hold on to the sides of her hips. There is an uncontrollable tremble throughout her body. She knows that only half of the reason her body reacts this way is due to the fear of his familiar cage.

She won't let that second half be recognized. Absolutely not.

Inuyasha's golden eyes seem to pierce through her soul. "You know," He leaned his head down, his lips hovering over her collarbone as his warm breath brought goosebumps upon her skin that the cold itself couldn't manage to do. Kagome lets her eyes flutter close as she lets out a shuttered breath.

"I can easily trap you here, just keep you and no one would find you." Inuyasha gently nipped at her collarbone. "You're a lucky one Kagome, that I'm willing to play this silly game of yours." His hands tighten on her hips and her own quivering ones raise to grip his shoulders in return. Warily, she holds on to him, as if debating to pull or push his warm body.

Her eyes snap open and she shoves him as hard she can. When he moves away, she knows it wasn't because of her doing , but his own.

Quickly, Kagome stood and he slowly followed. She will not let the game of predator and prey begin once again.

"I need to return home." She squared her shoulders, yet it angers her how her body is obviously shaking.

Inuyasha simply looked at her before taking a few steps closer. This sets her on edge.

He begins to gently pat away the snow from her shoulders while keeping his wicked gleam on her every move.

"You're free to leave, but I'll be waiting for you here tomorrow night. Don't make me wait too long." Unnervingly, Inuyasha tugged her hood over her head.

  
  



	5. Chapter 5

_"_ _Baby stay with me, I feel it happening. I guarantee, with every inch of me. Tonight I'll sleep, with demons in my hair. That talk to me, it's only just a dream."_

_-Only in My Dreams, The Marias_

* * *

Voices of her family discussing awaken her from a rather deep slumber. Kagome was able to witness another morning in her home with loved ones and she couldn't help but feel thankful. She wasn't sure if moments like these would always be a guarantee. Not when it came to seeing the likes of Inuyasha. 

Taking in a deep breath, she embraces the scent of the inviting familiarity her cabin tends to hold. 

Kagome rarely wakes after the sun is fully up. Usually, she tends to be an early riser and has to be the one to wake up Sota, but it seems he already got the morning started without her.

"Make sure to keep warm -oh! Layer up Bankotsu!" She heard her mother fuss over her father before he took off hunting.

"Asahi, stop stressing yourself." While rare, Kagome’s father sounded this gentle only with her mother. 

Kagome decides to walk out of her room to bid him a farewell.

"Are you taking off already dad?" Kagome rubbed her eyes as she let out a unsuppressed yawn. While asking the obvious, Kagome honestly didn't know how to even manage small talks with her father.

Bankotsu looked at his daughter and gave her a soft nod.

"I'll be off for a day or two, and some of the village men will be joining me." Bankotsu adjusted his many fur coats, hinting his discomfort at the multiple layers her mother forced him into.

"Also, Sota you're the man of the house now, take care of your mother and sister. " Bankotsu raised a brow at Sota. "Alright?"

"Yes sir, cross my heart I will!" Sota gave their father a small playful salute.

Bankotsu softly snorted at this and kissed his wife briefly on the cheek. Before heading off, he directed a pointed look at his daughter. "Again, stay close to the village Kagome."

Kagome couldn't help but roll her eyes, as if she ever wanted to go anywhere near the woods. Well, at least willingly, and if there was a choice she definitely wouldn't need the warning. But he didn't have to know her dilemma.

Or, maybe he did?

Wait, should she tell her father? But what would he be able to do for her? What if Inuyasha hurt her family due to her lack of keeping their meetings a secret?

"Um, yea dad, I know." Kagome shook her head, deciding to think this debate over another time.

Bankotsu simply walked off and her mother waved behind him with her common joyous state. 

Her parents' union would always be a mystery to Kagome, she just had to believe polar opposites attract.

Suddenly, there was a meowing sound within the cabin, making Kagome jump from her thoughts.

"Oh, Kagome! Buyo returned this morning!" Her mother said with delight. "He was just inside when we all woke up, no clue how he got in but the window was slightly open. We're guessing the little guy got in through there."

"I was so happy I cried, like I usually do!" Sota laughed at his own sensitivity as he brought the fat cat to his sister.

Kagome absently took the cat into her own arms, feeling a bit dazed. "Uh huh, so.. he just appeared?" She wasn't believing for a second the sudden appearance of the cat was a simple coincidence.

"Honey, you ok? You're nibbling on your lip and I know that's a sign of something bothering you." Asahi asked with curiosity and some concern.

"Yea I’m fine!" Kagome quickly perked up, hoping she seemed like the definition of perfectly peachy.

"Want me to run any errands in the village?" Kagome offered, hoping she could distract her mother from the personal doubts she had on the cat's sudden return.

"Oh! Well now that you ask, I wanted to make something sweet and warm tonight." Her mother beamed as she scurried to find a woven basket. "Ah, here! Take this to buy some blueberries and a few strawberries as well." Asahi gently handed Kagome the basket.

"And cover up! These cold seasons can be rather dangerous to one's health." Her mother pouted as she pointed at Kagome's red cloak. Kagome simply sighed and followed her orders.

If she only knew there were possibly far more dangerous occurrences to worry about. Ones that involved demons, rather than the common cold.

After a small back and forth banter with her mother on how many coats she should wear, while Sota acted like a lame authoritative version of her father in the background, Kagome was off to the village.

"Kagome!" A familiar male voice shouted from a small distance as soon as she stepped foot outside.

Kagome smiled knowing who it was and turned to greet him. "Morning Koga!"

Koga pulled the petite girl into a small, tight hug and surprised her by presenting a bundle of red roses under her nose.

Roses are actually… her least favorite flowers.

"Oh!" Her voice trembled a bit. "These are for me?"

Koga blushed a bit and scratched the back of his neck with a sheepish smile. "Yea well- my mother loves to grow 'em and I know girls typically like these sort of things, so I assumed you would as well."

"Oh," Kagome was a bit speechless. Koga wasn't really ever the type to present her small gifts.

Feeling a semi awkward silence stretch between them, Kagome knew she needed to say something.

"Well, they're lovely." Not her favorite but still a nice detail he felt the need to give her for whatever reason.

Koga chuckled at this, and proceeded to walk with her towards the village market.

"So…" Koga trailed off and cleared his throat a bit before continuing. "What have your thoughts been about the future?"

Kagome inquisitively looked up at Koga, asking herself why the boy seemed unusually tense and a bit uneasy as of late.

She can't really say her only thoughts have revolved around a _certain_ negotiation with a _certain_ demon that wants to snatch her away, like some doggy treat. All the while letting said demon court her, as Kagome figured out an escape plan.

So, she decided to voice the basics.

"Well, I guess spending time with my family is the simple plan right now.." Then Kagome thought, what _would_ be her future plans if Inuyasha wasn't in the current picture?

"Oh I see, well, how do you feel about still being a single girl in this fine village of ours?" Koga seemed to walk a bit closer as he asked.

Kagome nervously laughed at the sudden proximity. She can't really consider herself that single.

"I don't really care honestly." Kagome shrugged. She stumbled to a stop as Koga abruptly stepped in front of her.

"Well um.." Koga paused to clear his throat. "I think you should, reconsider the whole single lady thing going on."

"Koga!" The girl nervously giggled and pushed him a bit too aggressively. She honestly meant to be playful. "Don't start telling me what to do, I decide when I should fix little problems like those!"

"I'm serious Kagome!" Koga couldn't help but grin at her contagious smile. He reached for her hands with his own and Kagome gazed up at him. A blush crept on her cheeks slightly at his softening expression.

There's a familiar glint Kagome has seen on Inuyasha during their own meetings, and it made her just as uncomfortable. She starts to worry if Koga noticed the sudden nervous sweat on her hands.

"O-oh is that so?" She was really hoping this wasn't going into a very awkward direction. For god's sake, this was her childhood friend she very much specifically and one hundred percent saw as a _friend_.

Sure he's handsome, nice, funny and-

"Kagome!" Thank god, Sango called her from a distance.

She couldn't fail to notice Koga curse under his breath and let her trembling hands go reluctantly. Kagome let out a relieved sigh of her own.

"We'll pick this up another time, sounds good?" Koga ruffled the top of her red hood. Kagome dumbly nodded at him and absently waved as he took off while Sango caught up.

"Hey! Not even hello? Rude!" Sango huffed at Koga with a scowl.

Koga dismissively waved as he kept walking away. Sango eyed Kagome, a bit worried at her friend's silence and dazed expression. She couldn't help but place her hand on Kagome’s forehead.

"Hey, you good?" Sango patted Kagome's forehead to get some reaction out of the girl.

"Sango, boys are kinda..scary." Kagome kept looking off at Koga's retreating form.

As if she knew what occurred, Sango girlishly gasped.

"Did Koga ask for your hand?!"

"What?! N-n-no!"

Sango couldn't help but snicker. "Either you're dense or playing dumb but the boy is going to pop the question any day now!"

Kagome was as red as the strawberries her mother sent her to get.

"Sango, we're friends!" She childishly stomped her foot to get her point across.

Her friend rolled her brown eyes. "Yea, well everyone in the village knows he's always wanted to be more than friends."

Leaning in with an enthusiastic expression, Sango gleefully continued. "Plus you guys would be so adorable together! He's a great guy Kagome and you guys have known each other for like, ever!"

Yea well, too bad she's barely getting the hint today Koga may have a thing for her. Plus, she's already stressed enough about unwillingly having to see some dog demon every night.

But, no need to spill those details to Sango.

"Sango, let's just focus on whatever errands we have today." Kagome grumbled.

Sango just laughed at her friend's scowl.

* * *

Nightfalls and familiar jittery nerves wrack her body. Eyeing her sleeping brother, Kagome gently made her way out of her bed. When stepping into the kitchen she made sure she's able to hear her mother's soft snoring. Once she has the clear, Kagome puts on her red cloak and leather boots as mutely as possible. For some reason, any small movements sound ten times louder than they would during the day.

Almost a routine now, Kagome grabbed her father's dagger and tucked it into the confines of her cloak.

Giving her cabin one last glance, she gingerly opened the door and closed it behind her with caution. Kagome can't help but be grateful at the calm winter weather this particular night, especially since the slight anxiety she's feeling made her jittery enough. While there was still a substantial amount of snow, the season has seemed to calm a bit with its cold bitterness.

After a while, Kagome started to lose track of how long she's been walking as the woods embrace her with its obscurity the further she walked in. She can't help but become annoyed. Still scared of course, but all the while annoyed. For someone who wanted to court her, he sure liked to make her look for him. As if she even wanted to be there in the first place. The nerve of the creep.

Wasn't he _‘always watching her’_ or something along those lines? They were literal words from his mouth, so she'd assume he'd be hanging around the entrance of the forest.

Suddenly, a body falls from the trees and Kagome can't help but scream.

"Hey do you want to wake up your whole village or something?" Immediately Inuyasha stands in front of her with a toothy grin.

Of course it's Inuyasha nearly scaring her to death as per usual.

"I can't emphasize enough how you really have a thing for scaring me." Kagome curved her mouth into a frown. As if ignoring her, he kneeled with his back to her and turned his head to the side to give her a fanged smirk.

Kagome simply blinked. "Um, what's happening here?"

Inuyasha rolled his amber eyes and with a bit of too much glee in his voice, he demanded her to get on. "Come on! Get on my back, I have to show you something."

Kagome gulped, she's not comfortable enough with Inuyasha to start piggy back riding with him.

"I uh, can walk-"

"Kagome." He gave her a glare.

Sighing, knowing there's no room for arguing, she takes her chances and cautiously gets on his back.

She can't help but notice how warm the man is under her, or how his clawed hands gripped the back of her thighs against his back. His musky scent combined with that of pine trees invaded her nose, and Kagome felt she was suddenly becoming a bit dizzy.

Oh god, she needs to get off this man's back.

But before Kagome can voice her second thoughts on the situation, she's launched into the air. Automatically, with a screech she wrapped her arms frantically around his neck. Any normal human man would have possibly been choking under her iron grip, but he hysterically laughed at her fears.

She doesn't know if the anxious butterflies within her are due to her fear of heights or his laugh. Kagome decided to shut her eyes tight and shoo them away as much as she could. But bloody hell, this whole experience is too overwhelming.

A yelp escaped her lips as she felt them abruptly land. Quickly, the flustered girl pushed herself off him and stumbled as she tried to gain control of her legs.

"You could have given me a warning-" Halting her shriek, she can't help but gasp at the sight before her.

In front of them, lay a bed of fully bloomed pink peonies within the snowy scenery.

Hypnotized, Kagome sauntered towards the beautiful flowers. She got on her knees to delicately caress them. 

It was absolutely bizarre.

"How are these flowers growing during the winter ?" She gazed back at Inuyasha, who still stood in the same place he landed, as if he was taking in a scene of his own.

Inuyasha shrugged, his cocky smile not leaving his face. "Much like the beasts lurking around, these flowers are also one of the many mysteries within the woods."

Leaning down, Kagome sniffed the scent of the delicate pink plants."Peonies are my favorite flowers." Her voice came out softer than she intended.

Kneeling next to her, Inuyasha plucked a flower and tugged it on the shell of her ear. They both couldn't help but notice how she didn't flinch at his approximation.

"I figured, much like your favorite color." With a look of shock, she snapped her head towards his direction.

"You actually remembered." Kagome's expression softened as she said this. Her face started to feel warm at the weird attentive look he had on his face.

Then, his smug smirk returned with full force and he nodded. "So, are we officially done with the whole ‘wooing’ process here?" Inuyasha wiggled an eyebrow.

"Ew, no!" Kagome snapped at him, but couldn't stop the small smile trying to sneak into her features. Kagome cleared her throat and bit her bottom lip. "But thank you for the kind gesture, I guess."

"My own favorite color has been making an appearance on your face, it looks rather pretty on you." Inuyasha pointed his clawed finger in front of her blushing face.

At this, not thinking it was possible, Kagome felt her face heat up even further.

"Don't ruin the moment." She bit out.

With a huff, Kagome crawled onto the middle of the bed of flowers. Once settled, she extended both her arms to caress the delicate peonies surrounding her.

Inuyasha followed and decided to lay on his side as he rested his chin on his propped hand.

"I'll never understand the act of giving flowers, they're basically a gift of earth's carcasses." He explained his wonder rather morbidly.

"Well, a demon trying to steal a young woman is a pretty morbid act itself. Don't you think, Inuyasha?" She asked with a raised brow.

Inuyasha simply smiled into his palm as he kept his gaze on her. "Oh, I'm very much aware."

Kagome shook her head at his nonchalant response. With a sigh, she let her body fall into the comfort of flowers. She's aware it was a vulnerable position to be laying so close to Inuyasha, but felt it would also calm her nerves as she let the scent of the peonies relax her. Her eyes fluttered close, feeling her thick eyelashes barely tickle her high cheekbones.

Rustling noises were heard next to her, indicating Inuyasha laid completely down as well.

"What are you thinking?" He asked softly, as if not to startle her.

She shrugged in her semi relaxed state. "Nothing much."

Kagome peaked at him as he stared off into space.

"Inuyasha… are you the only one of your kind that lives in the woods?"

He nodded. More fuel is added to her curiosity. "For how long have you lived in these woods alone?"

Inuyasha shuts his eyes, as if in thought. "Hmm.." He squinted his eyes open as he calculated the years. "Maybe around 200 years."

Kagome held her gasp in. She can't help but think that not only is he a demon but also… an old cradle hopper.

"Why have you been alone for so long?"

"My kind tends to be pretty territorial, and wherever we wonder and find to our liking, we claim it as our property." Inuyasha doesn't tare his eyes away from the night sky.

"I see.." Kagome trailed off, debating if to save her slew of questions for another day.

Kagome tilted her head to the side to see the profile of his face, as he kept his gaze occupied. She took her time to analyze him, _to really analyze him_. What she found once again, is that while he's not human, he's universally…handsome. His golden eyes seem to glint in the night, as his silver hair shined as bright as the stars under the moonlight. A strong jawline and straight nose only complimented his boyish relaxed features, and the smirk he tended to sport seemed to have vanished from his full lips.

She _had_ to ask, Kagome knows there's more to the question she's raised in the past.

"Inuyasha, can I ask you something else?" She hated how timid her voice came out.

He slightly tilted his head to look at her with guarded curiosity.

She gulped. "Why me? Are you maybe just lonely?" A silence fell upon them. The seconds that passed felt like long minutes and Kagome can't help but feel anxious.

"I've never cared to be alone before.. but at one point I developed a curiosity for company." Inuyasha locked eyes with her own. "And then I met you, and that curiosity became pretty appetizing."

Kagome held her breath when she noticed his own flowing into her space. There's more to his answer, her intuition felt there were blank spaces purposely left out. But, tonight may not be the night the girl eased her suspicions.

As she continued to stare at him, Kagome began to fiddle with a flower between them. "I've always been scared of the idea.. of being alone."

Scooting his body closer, Inuyasha ran his fingers over the same flower she fiddled with. "If you let me have you, you'll never have that fear again." His fingers brushed against her own nimble ones. She couldn't control how they began to twitch slightly so.

Kagome shivered. "I still fear you."

"Everyone does." Inuyasha simply tugged the side of his lip upward, showing his fang that contrasted against the darkness of the night.

She liked his teeth.

Shifting her body to face the night sky again, Kagome took back her hand from his light hold and laid on her chest. She inhaled the night breeze, mixed with those of the peonies scent and his own.

As much as she tried to control it, her mind drifted to uncomfortable territories. It's to the point that it scared her. There's an unfamiliar feeling, and she can't pin it down, but it makes her whole body and being feel a rare way. Suddenly, she has to sit up. It's definitely time to call it a night.

"Can you take me home now, please?" Kagome can't look at him in the eye as he slowly sits up himself up.

"You seem flustered out, I guess I can agree that it's time for you to go home."

Much like earlier, he kneeled with his back facing her. Kagome reluctantly pressed her body against his own and gently wrapped her arms around his neck.

They were suddenly off, and Kagome buried her face into his silver hair. She can't help but take in his scent. Her arms tighten around him, and in return he squeezes the back of her thighs with his rough hands. Kagome's immensely thankful once they land. Slowly, she pulled away from him as he gently set her down.

"T-thank you for showing me the peonies." She half heartedly smiled at him. Kagome flinched as he tucked a black strand of hair behind her ear.

"It seems you'll never stop being nervous around me." Inuyasha kept his hand there.

Kagome can't look up at him, because while she feels the same, they're probably not on the same page as to where her new nerves derive from.


	6. Chapter 6

_"The longer that I wait, I fall deeper in your game. Tell me now for my own sake, just for my own sake. The chances I'm taking, impatiently aching. You're the one I've been chasing, you are my craving."_

_-Craving, Ford._

* * *

"Kagome?"

"Hmmmm." Kagome didn't want to leave the warmth of her bed, not when she was feeling cozy and rested for once.

"Ka-go-me." There was an annoying poke on her face and she scrunched her nose at it. Irritated, Kagome swatted the bothersome thing away.

"Kagome!" A different voice called this time and she suddenly felt cold as the covers were ripped away from her. Blinking her heavy eyes open, she immediately got up.

"What?!"

Asahi placed both hands on her hips, indicating she was not pleased with her daughter's tone.

"What has gotten into you lately young lady? Not only have you been in the clouds, but also lazy!" Kagome ducked her head a bit under the covers. Not having a good excuse to give to her mother, all she could do was acknowledge how right her mother was.

Ever since their beautiful night surrounded by the peonies, Inuyasha and Kagome made it a habit of seeing each other at their new favorite place for the past three nights. He was patient with her, yet still acknowledged and teased her weariness of him. Inuyasha asked her anything and everything about her, what her childhood was like in the village, her bond with Sota after Kagome explained how she felt when her mother was bordering death, what her village market was like, what were her likes and dislikes in life, if she enjoyed dancing like many other human's he had seen, and curiously, if she ever wanted a family. While answering these questions the best she could, Kagome wasn't sure whether to keep her defenses up or down around the half-demon.

" _Inuyasha_ " she didn't know what feelings to place upon the man behind that name anymore. They were definitely not in the same fearful category they once were, at least not to a full extent.

Yet despite these changes, she didn't want to leave an opening for the oddities she was feeling as of late. Not when it came to him, no way. For the past ten years the plan was to escape , Kagome hadn't even given her escape plan much thought lately. What was wrong with her?

"Kagome?" Her mother's snapping fingers were suddenly in her face. Startled, Kagome couldn't help but wince at her mother's stern voice.

"I'm sorry." Kagome mumbled.

Asahi rubbed the tense muscles of her face. She sighed and sat on Kagome's bed as she placed a soft hand on her daughter's lap. "Is there anything you want to talk about sweetheart?"

Kagome guiltily glanced up at her mother, hating how she made her worry. She always made it a job for her and Sota to protect their mother, ever since they almost lost her to childbirth long ago. Asahi's distress only made Kagome feel she was failing at her promise.

"I-" Kagome bit her lip. She couldn't tell her mother, but maybe she could express her emotions without the full context behind them. "I'm curious, what made you end up with dad?"

Kagome's mother leaned back a bit at this question, and a broad smile spread across her face. "Oh, I had the feeling." Asahi leaned back in, her eyes smiling. "Boy trouble I see? Who's the lucky guy?"

Blushing, Kagome began to sputter and her mother couldn't contain her laughter..

"Mom!" Kagome whined. "It's not-"

"Sure, Kagome, sure.." Asahi snickered and shook her head. "You're much like your father, so I know you won't budge on answering my questions, but at least I found some ease in confirming my suspicions." Her mother sighed in relief and Kagome decided to stay silent at this, not wanting to admit out loud that her mother was right.

"Well, let's see." Her mother said in a whimsical tone as she seemed to drift into another world, one she adored.

"You're father has always been a sturdy guy, but I knew that since we were both oh-so young that he was a guy who had the best intentions towards me. " Her mother raised an eyebrow with a smirk . "It also helped that he was absolutely handsome, and that alone had all the village girls admiring him," Kagome almost blanched at this, and Asahi once again chuckled, " I knew it was absolutely hard for him when it came to showing his affections towards me, he was such an awkward mess! I can go on about the time he presented me with Kikyo's desserts for a month straight. He always had such a scowl on when his friends teased him about it." Kagome snorted at this as she tried to contain her own laughter this time.

"But, he never gave up on trying to win me over. Bankotsu made me feel like I was the center of his world." Asahi smiled at fond memories of the past. "I held back from him for so long, I thought 'how can I guy like him and myself ever work?'" She shrugged in response to her own question. "But he was like no one I'd ever met before, beneath the cracks, was a man who had the oddest charms and jokes that filled me with so much joy, and he specifically chose me to show his vulnerability to."

"Your father chose me as that special someone, and he showed it with every inch of his being in his own unique way, he won me over and I picked him as that special someone for me too. We complimented each other in every single way." Asahi gave her daughter a smile with a warmth only a mother could provide.

Kagome desperately wanted to tell her, to express to her mother the chaos she was feeling within her. The young girl wanted emotional support from someone, anyone. After so many years, it was exhausting and rather lonely dealing with this situation on her own.

Suddenly, there was a soft knock on her bedroom wall. Kagome and her mother both turned to see who it was.

"Well, speak of the devil!" Kagome's mother got up to kiss her husband on the cheek. "We were just talking about you."

Bankotsu raised a dark brow inquisitively. "Only good stuff, I hope?"

Asahi tilted her head side to side and hummed questionably. "Hmm, I guess you can say so."

"Yo, Kagome!" Oh god, Kagome hid behind the covers. Koga appeared suddenly behind her father. He was in her room, and she literally just woke up a few minutes ago! She could only imagine how much of a mess she looked with her wild hair and drool around her chin.

"Oh yeah, I'm taking this boy hunting with me, he wants to discuss 'certain things'." Bankotus turned to eye Koga up and down and the younger man couldn't help but straighten a bit in response. Kagome found it amusing to watch someone else react to her father's stoic persona.

"Also, since he's a friend of yours, I figured he could bid you a farewell before we depart." Bankotsu gave his daughter a nod, one he generally gave her before he departed to his tasks. "I'll see you tomorrow and stay out of trouble." He gave his wife a look that said to join him on his way out while Koga stayed at the entrance of Kagome's room. Kagome was beginning to suspect her father was unaware of the awkward situation she was currently in.

Where in the hell was Sota?

"Hey." Koga said with a raised hand.

"Hi." Kagome absently wiped her hand over her chin. There was for sure drool there.

"So..." Kagome drew out her words, side eyeing Koga while she did. "What are you and my dad going to talk about?"

Koga blushed a bit at this but gave a broad smile. "Oh, ya know...stuff."

"...stuff?" Kagome raised a brow. This only made Koga more nervous, and she couldn't help but feel both flattered and weirded out by his reaction.

"Oh, by the way," He paused to fumble with his hands in his pockets, keeping his wary eyes on her. "Here!" He stalked up to her to grab her palm and placed something solid within it. Koga curled her palm into a ball and she felt the warmth and tremble of his own hand on top of hers.

"I uh, also wanted to give you this." His smile was still in place as they both made eye contact. Kagome started to notice just how blue his eyes were. She let her eyes flutter to her palm as she slightly curled it open, only to have it curled back in.

"Don't!" Koga even startled himself with how nervous his voice was. "Look at it once I leave, presenting you this kind of stuff is pretty embarrassing for me." He shook his head and licked his lips anxiously. "I'm not the most suave guy, ya know?" He smirked at her.

It was one of those moments Kagome had nothing to say, and her own palm started to shake a bit as well. "O-oh, you're ok, I uh..." She forced a smile, suddenly feeling shy. She never felt shy around Koga before now. "I promise i'll look at it once you leave."

But again, what did he have to talk to her father about?

Before Kagome could ask, he pulled her into a tight embrace. "I know you're a girl who can keep a promise," Koga pulled back and ruffled her hair playfully. "Also one that looks pretty even with a bit of drool on her face."

Kagome thought she was over sputtering for one morning, but she did it again anyway, and Koga laughed hysterically as he left.

* * *

Kagome found herself in the woods once again, and this time she decided to bring a basket of apples to change things up a bit. Lately, she felt she was her own creature of the night. As she walked, she noticed there was no sign of Inuyasha, which was unusual. Not to mention she had been walking much longer than usual. This not only aggravated her but also slightly disappointed her. Only very slightly so.

At that moment, she started to sense that something or someone had their eyes on her. Kagome came to a halt at this realization, cautiously taking in her surroundings. The girl in the red hood squints and adjusts her eyesight towards the darker areas of the woods where the dim moonlight had no access. Then she saw it - a huddled, dark figure hiding behind the trees. From what she could make out, the being had dark hair and was definitely not the half-demon she was looking for.

Panicked, Kagome lets out a scream and, out of instinct, quickly grabs an apple from her basket and chucks it at the figure. The mysterious being yelped in pain.

"Ow! What the fuck is your deal?" Before she began to dart from the scene, Kagome recognized the rough voice.

"I-Inuyasha?" She hesitantly approached the crouched figure that seemed to be rubbing its head in pain.

"Go away." Inuyasha growls, sounding ruder than he tends to be. Kagome is angered at this.

"Go away?" Kagome stomps towards him, reaching for Inuyasha now that she's certain it's him. "I'm sorry, but you never gave me a rain check to not see you tonight."

Inuyasha gripped her wrists roughly as he stood up, towering over her petite form. "I. Said. Go. Away." At that moment, the moonlight reached his features slightly so, and Kagome noticed that his usual silver hair was replaced by that of onyx colored strands.

The girl in the red hood gasped and pulled him further into the moonlight, noticing how she was able to make him budge for once. What she found was an angry human stranger with long black hair, and dark, almost indigo eyes. Yet, there is something so Inuyasha-like about him. Even his attire was the same as the half-demon.

Kagome started to feel faint, she has no idea as to what's going on. The stranger in front of her simply continued to scowl at her with arms crossed, actually looking oddly uncomfortable.

"If you're done ogling, I'll be heading out now. You can choose to stay alone in the forest or go back home." He turns to leave while Kagome's anger returns even stronger than before.

It was Inuyasha, and he was trying to hide from her!

"Hey, why are you trying to get away from me tonight?!" She yanked him by the arm and was taken aback when his furious eyes landed on her in response. He was so different in this form. Why is he in this form in the first place?

"I'm sure you've noticed the obvious difference here." He says, somehow reading her mind. He gestures his hand towards his body. "I'm.. human tonight."

Kagome's mind draws a blank.

Inuyasha wearily peered at her, debating whether he should expand on the strange anomaly. "It's the new moon. I turn into my human half every new moon." He bites out and snatched his arm away from her grip.

Though a bit hurt by his cold actions, Kagome was not one to be pushed over so easily. She crossed her arms and grimaced to show her disdain.

"So you didn't trust me to see you as a human, and thus hid from me?"

He simply gave her his version of the silent treatment by keeping his back towards her.

"You're a coward." Kagome bites out. At this, Inuyasha slowly turned to her and blinked with shock.

"Come again?" His voice came out too steady. A bit unnerving, but she wasn't one to back down.

"You're. A. Coward. "

He laughs coldly. "Ah I see," Suddenly he grabbed her arms and pulled her against him. His human body still emulating the same fearful force that he held in his regular half demon state.

Now frowning, he pulls his face inches away from her. "Why should I trust you to not run back and tell the villagers of my most vulnerable night? It would give you the opportunity to get out of our negotiation, right?" Inuyasha gave her a cruel sneer, yet it did nothing to mare his handsome, dark features.

"Maybe tonight is the night I should take you away. Human or not, I'm sure I could manage. Don't you think Kagome?" His strong grip slides to her hips. She can't help the slight shiver that coursed through her body.

Cunningness, Kagome knew she had to practice cunningness to get out of this situation. She raised her chin bravely, hiding slight intimidation of their proximity.

"If I were to stay with you, I should know every aspect of you, human and all! Don't you think?" She turned her head to the side with a huff. "I could never give myself to a man that doesn't trust me." Kagome remembered how her mother spoke of how her father won over her heart, and the common theme was trust.

Kagome feels the man's hand loosen around her waist. She couldn't help but eye him from over her shoulder. She felt taken aback by the vulnerability she saw there, a rare sight from Inuyasha. There's a tinge of something in her chest.

Inuyasha lets her go completely but keeps close proximity. He runs a frustrated hand through his dark hair. Not looking at her, he makes a soft demand. "You'll be staying with me till the sun begins to rise." She opened her mouth to argue but he stopped her with one harsh look. " Either you stay with me 'till I return to my regular form once dusk hits or we skip the whole courting process and you don't ever go back to your village." Inuyasha kept glaring as he spoke, but there was a certain frantic emotion lying behind his calm demeanor. Like he doesn't trust her.

In all honesty, Kagome doesn't fully trust him either. She oddly finds some comfort that they're sharing similar feelings regarding the predicament they're in.

She lets out an exaggerated sigh. "Fine." She looked around, not enjoying the now soured mood.

"So..." Kagome fiddled with a strand of hair. "No peonies tonight?" She hears Inuyasha scoff at this, but he genuinely smiled for the first time that night.

"I can't exactly travel miles in mere minutes, in this form it would take us the whole night to get there." He glanced around, "But...there is another area I can show you." Gently, he grabbed her hand and began to walk her deeper into the forest for a couple of minutes in silence.

"Here." Not as dreamy as a bed of peonies, but a rather lovely setting to relax in. There was a small creek, water was flowing through the mixture of still solid snow, which would surely be joining the stream as it melted soon. Seeking a patch where there was minimal snow, Inuyasha led her towards the perfect spot. Kagome smoothed the dress under her knees as she sat down. Inuyasha followed suit as he kept one leg bent, which he used to rest an arm. His attention was now intent on her basket of apples, picking one from it and taking a big bite.

"Good call on the apples tonight, Little Red." Inuyasha smirked, his cheek full from the apple.

Kagome doesn't fail to notice the small shiver that ran through his body here and there. She realizes he's been attempting to conceal his lack of warmth. Inuyasha has always been an intimidating creature, with no shortness of strength or control. Yet, in front of her sat a man who was trying to hide behind a façade, as he tried to bury the insecurities he felt about his humanity. Kagome tried to put herself in his place, where she became something she didn't identify as once a month and had no one around to find security in. Never did she expect to feel some sort of sympathy for this man.

She looked down at her red robe and glanced up at his trembling hand used to hold the apple he was greedily biting into. Mind made up, Kagome grabbed the end of her robe as she scooted close to him until the side of their bodies touched. Feeling him flinch in surprise, Kagome reached around his shoulder to drape a part of her red cloak, which now cocooned them together. Feeling his curious gaze now penetrate her, she had to clear her throat before she spoke, "You're cold, and I figured we could share my cloak, it would be mean of me not to do so otherwise."

She mumbled while shrugging. "Plus, it's big enough for the both of us."

Inuyasha huffed at this, and she could have sworn she saw him blush in the darkness. "I don't get cold." He murmured unconvincingly. His current trembling body said otherwise.

Then he looked down at her, flashing her a boyish smirk. "But," He wrapped a strong arm around her waist. "If you wanted to be this close, all you had to do was ask."

Suppressing a blush, Kagome aggressively pinched the hand now holding her hip. She noticed he winced, indicating she was actually able to hurt him, good. "You know, maybe you're not that cold." Teasing to take some of her cloak back, he merely gripped it to keep it in place. She flashed a smirk of her own as he scowled at her.

A giggle escaped her lips and she felt Inuyash's fingers twitch over her stomach area. His hand started to feel very present. The warmth of it seemed to spread throughout her midriff, and Kagome began to believe that if she really focused, she could probably feel the blood circulating within it. Her own hand wanders on it's own accord and gently lands over his.

Peeking up at him, Kagome noticed his intense gaze was already upon her.

"Do you feel scared during these nights?" She asked.

He remained silent and Kagome wondered if he might not answer her.

"I'm more..." His lips tighten into a thin line, "cautious of my surroundings."

She'll take that as a solid yes.

Inuyasha looked down at the ground, in a spout of inner turmoil of some sort. He clearly didn't want to make eye contact at the moment, but he let out a sigh of defeat. "Many years ago, when I was a child, on the night of the new moon, I decided to take the hospitality of a village family to keep warm. '' His eyes drifted off somewhere else, it seemed he was not fully present. "I was so cold and I recently lost my parents. So, I thought it was a good idea to keep warm at their place. But when sunrise came, I realized how wrong I was..." He trailed off, unconsciously squeezing the hand on her hip. "Not only the family but the whole village was absolutely terrified of my appearance, they then stoned me and attempted to tie me at the stake, to burn me alive - I made it out alive but..." He snarled off into space. "I realized how humans can be just as evil as demons, and that I couldn't place my trust in anyone, especially during nights like these."

Kagome felt the immense need to comfort him. Her hand tightened around his own and she refused to tear her eyes away when he lowered his face close to her own.

"Would you prefer me if i stayed in this human state, much like those villagers would have?" He analyzed her face, trying to gauge her response. The eyes staring at her were a completely different hue than usual, yet still undoubtedly belonged to Inuyasha.

"I-" Kagome honestly wasn't sure what would come from her mouth as he formed the words. "I came to know you as the half demon you are. I can't imagine the Inuyasha I know any other way."

Intently, his eyes rest upon her lips. "What I hate most about the night of the new moon is how I let my emotions get the best of me," Leaning in, his warm lips firmly pressed against hers. Sucking in a gasp of air through her nose, all she could do is hold absolutely still. Kagome decided to let the adrenaline of her feelings lead, and soon after she returned the kiss with full force. Inuyasha nudged his tongue against her lips and she deliciously hummed against his mouth. They became entangled in an embrace, making Kagome feel like a wreck. Confusion, excitement, fear and something else that's foregin coursed through her being, and the only thing she can do was continue kissing Inuyasha.

He pulled back too, seemingly just as breathless as she was. Kagome feels like jelly all over, not even able to regain the strength to raise her hooded eyes. Inuyasha's mouth twitched a bit at her dazed state.

Leaning in, Inuyasha rested his forehead on hers and his hot breath fanned over her face. Kagome closed her eyes, soaking in his warmth. "You didn't push me away," he softly whispered, as his palms rubbed against her forearms. "Aren't you scared of the big bad wolf?" His soft laugh made the strands of her bangs flutter. Kagome opened her eyes to look into his own dark ones.

Kagome doesn't know how to answer his question, so she simply doesn't. She doesn't want to admit to him or herself that her fear of him shifted to a fear where her only concern regarded him stealing her heart.

She shifted so her head nestled in the crook of his neck. Kagome's focus was to simply feel that moment, and not be concerned with what happened after. As if reading her mind, Inuyasha laid back against the tree trunk behind them and wrapped his arms around her into a cocooned embrace, and sleep consumed Kagome.

Time passed and suddenly she felt a soft nudge. The young girl can't seem to shake the heavy sleep away, so another soft nudge occurs and Kagome raises her head from the addicting warmth, her whole being missing the sensation immediately. Trying to focus her bleary gaze, she remembers her company. Inuyasha fiercely looks at her, as he most likely had been doing the whole night.

Creepy and endearing all at once.

As the soft rays of the sun peak through the crevices of the trees, she witnesses the serene transformation of the man before her. Midnight tresses bleed into silver, and human ears disappear and relocate into canine ones at the top of his head. Those dark eyes turn into something between gold and burning amber, and blunt nails sharpen to razor-like claws. Kagome had never seen a more whimsical sight. Inuyasha changing at dusk was so breathtaking that she couldn't simply label him as a creature of the night anymore.

"I must leave now." Her voice was still heavy from sleep.

"Not before I indulge in you just one more time."

Not in all her senses, Kagome wasn't prepared to be pulled into a wet kiss. His fangs didn't go unnoticed and he left her absolutely breathless. Much like a cat, she curled into him but just as quickly she forced herself to pull away. If she lets their sessions continue like this, she might not make it back before her family notices her absence.

He can't take his eyes off her lips, and she demurely smiles. Kagome has to admit, she'll be looking forward to their nightly meetings more from now on.


	7. Chapter 7

_"I can't be your midnight love. When your silver is my gold. In this light, I swear I'm blind. In this light, I swear you're mine."_

_-Midnight Love, Girl in red_

* * *

Kagome couldn't deny it anymore, her meetings with Inuyasha had morphed from fearful nights she once wished away, to exciting nights that just couldn't come soon enough. She never thought someone's touch could trigger such an array of confusing emotions. Even while the only thing they'd done was kiss since the night of the new moon, something snapped within her. Maybe it was because he stole her first kiss, or the fact Kagome knew there was more that she could explore, and while she was terribly curious, the girl sensed there may be no turning back if she slipped deep into that unknown hole. Inuyasha surely knew this as well, she could just tell from his intense gaze, as if he's waiting for her to crack.

It reminded her they still might have the relationship of a predator and prey.

Three days had passed since the night of the new moon, and Inuyasha couldn't keep his hands off of her even more so than before. To her dismay, her body seemed to respond on it's own accord to his passionate touches, even while her emotions didn't seem as enthusiastic. Still, in a way, she appreciated that he doesn't go push things beyond their makeout sessions. He never failed to notice her uncomfortability when it gets too intense. Yet, Kagome could tell he was barely holding onto a small thread of control when it came to restraining himself. There might be a day that he would just snap and honestly, she wasn't sure how'd she would handle it.

Was this part of his plan? To drive her absolutely insane with mere kisses and caresses?

Irking as she moped in bed, Kagome resentfully pressed a pillow against her face and let out a muffled shriek.

Anyway, why wasn't anyone bugging her to get out of bed?

She decided to be thankful that her family actually let her sleep in today, and soon noticed a sweet, inviting aroma throughout the house. Kagome threw the pillow aside and leisurely made it out of bed. While dragging her feet to the kitchen, she was surprised to see a rare guest present.

"Oh, Kagome," her grandmother Kikyo cooed as she looked up from her freshly made pie. "Always a lovely girl, even with crazy bed hair." The elderly woman sent her a warm smile as Sota tried to have a sneaky taste of the pie and Kagome's mother shook her head at her daughter's lazy state.

Perking up, Kagome rushed to her grandmother and shared a tight embrace with her. "Grandma! It's always a joy to see you." She couldn't suppress how her stomach grumbled at the smell of the delicious pie.

Kikyo giggled as she pulled back to study her granddaughter, "It's amazing how you always seem to grow up so fast, everyday you look more and more like your lovely grandmother here in her youth, you know?"

"I hear that quite often, especially from mom," Kagome glanced at her mother in a cheeky way.

Asahi widened her eyes humorously, "I swear, sometimes it's like Kikyo birthed you."

Kikyo laughed and diverted her attention back to the pie, cutting perfectly even slices. "Oh, I guess I have been blessed with strong genes, I mean look at Bankotsu. That man is his mother's son alright!"

The elderly woman started to serve slices of pie to her family, but Kagome didn't fail to notice there's one member missing. The girl looked around inquisitively as she took a seat at the table. "Speaking of dad, where is he? I thought he'd take the day off today?"

Asahi and her brother didn't notice, but Kagome caught how Kikyo's hold on the plate of pie tensed as she served it to Sota.

Her mother exhaled with annoyance. "Oh your father, that crazy man always likes to keep busy! I guess he went to chop some wood for the fireplace as soon as your grandmother got here."

Kikyo lips formed into a tight line, almost becoming a grimace. Instantly, Kagome regretted asking.

"Oh," Kagome meekly nodded. She just knew, much like her grandmother, that her father tended to leave or minimally socialize when his mother came around. Which made Kikyo's visits uncommon, which made Kagome simply appreciate them all the more.

It'd been like that ever since Kikyo brought a small terrified Kagome back home from the woods so long ago.

As if noticing Kagome's attention to her sour mood, Kikyo immediately beamed at the girl and handed her a plate of warm pie.

"My son has always been a productive one," The elderly woman gently giggled.

Soon after, the four of them fell into a comfortable conversation, and caught up with each other's lives. Kagome was always enthralled with her grandmother, the woman had such a way of elegantly carrying a conversation and making everyone feel heard and appreciated. Yet much too soon, Kikyo decided it was time to head back to her own cabin.

"Grandma! Did you just come to make pie? Why leave so soon?" Sota sulked as his grandmother got up to clean the table, Asahi following suit.

"I sadly must go, Sota, I came to have a quick word with your father but he's a busy one." A mischievous glint made its way to Kikyo's wrinkled eye, "But you can always spend more time with your grandma by helping her clean." At this Sota groaned.

Asahi laughed, "You walked right into that one Sota! Now come help."

Sota grumbled as he begrudgingly assisted with the chores. As Kagome got up to help, her grandmother addressed her.

"Kagome, I was actually going to ask you if you could join me in going to the village market before I head off? I've been wanting to have a word with you, now that you're becoming a woman." Kikyo tenderly smiled.

Kagome returned a smile of her own and gave the eldery woman a firm nod. "Of course grandma, I'll go get ready!"

Excusing her granddaughter, Kagome hurried to fix herself up for the day. Shortly, the joyous girl walked back into the kitchen, where her grandmother waited for her at the cabin's entrance, already bidding her farewells to Sota and Asahi.

Her mother and brother waved as they parted ways and they both headed to the village market. Kagome felt her grandmother gently hook her arm under grandaughter's.

Kikyo opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by a youthful male voice behind them.

"Oh, pardon! I hope I'm not interrupting anything." Both turned to face Koga, with yet another bouquet of roses in his hands.

"O-oh! Hi Koga!" Kagome eyed the flowers, having the nervous feeling that they were for her.

"Um, I wanted to greet you this morning Kags, but I see your grandmother dropped by for a visit." Koga gave the woman a curt bow. "Hello Lady Kikyo."

The elderly woman gave a graceful curtsy of her own. "Hello Koga, I see you brought my little girl a bundle of lovely roses?" Kikyo couldn't help but giggle at the two blushing teenagers, both sputtering at the same time as they tried to form words.

"Ah, yea! These are for you, I also hoped you liked the necklace I gave you last time..." He sheepishly said as he extended the flowers towards Kagome. Loudly gulping, Kagome shakily reached for the gift, feeling her grandmother's gaze on her.

"Y-yeah! I thought the gift was absolutely lovely," Kagome gingerly caressed the said necklace around her neck. "I didn't look at it till' you left, just like I promised." She demurely peered up at him.

His voice seemed to get caught in his throat, quickly crackling words out of his mouth, "Nice! Uh-um, has your father talked to you about anything?"

Kagome tilted her head, lost at his statement. "Um, no, what exactly was he supposed to tell me?"

Glancing between a confused Kagome and an amused Kikyo, who was contemplating something as Koga began to fumble with his words again.

"Oh, uh, nothing! We'll talk another time, cool? It's nice seeing you, also take care, Lady Kikyo!" Not giving Kagome the time to bid her own farewell, the embarrassed boy took off.

"Hmm, an admirer I see." Kikyo stared at her granddaughter with a knowing look. Kagome shrugged off-handedly with a heavy blush.

"H-he's a friend." At least that's what Kagome assumed they still were.

"You're sure he's not a suitor, dear?" Kikyo excitedly whispered.

Instantly, the young girl felt she was in a crestfallen mood. "I...don't think I can think about such things." She felt bitter at the fact that she wasn't able to gossip about such juvenile and mundane things. Kagome pressed her lips together, wishing she could deal with simple suitors. Not being able to help it, her gaze drifted to the woods that neighbored the village, a place that has become her own cage of the night.

"Do you remember, Kagome…?"

The low, raspy voice of her grandmother startled Kagome from her thoughts. She glanced at Kikyo, whose solemn expression contrasted with the beaming face she once held seconds ago.

"What happened ten years ago... what you told me as a child...do you remember?" Kikyo glumly murmured, squeezing her granddaughter's arm. Kagome looked into her grandmother's eyes, releasing a despondent breath. Relief and heartache wracked her whole being, for the girl had someone she could finally talk to.

"I'd never forget that night , grandma."

Kikyo exhaled a shuddering breath. "Kagome, the reason I truly came... was mainly to speak about that very moment ten years ago and-" the elderly woman felt a knot in her throat. "How your encounter with him ... was not just an unlucky coincidence."

Kagome's whole undivided attention was now directed at the older woman. She furrowed her brows, absolutely perplexed. "W-What do you mean ?"

She could practically feel the unspoken, heavy weight on her grandmother's shoulder just by seeing her tormented expression. Looking around, the elderly woman grabbed her granddaughter gently by the hand and led her to a more secluded area of the village, one that neared the woods slightly so.

Kikyo sighed dejectedly. "You've come to the age where we must discuss this…" She focused her perturbed leer on the forest. "I guess, what I mean to say is that there's history tied to your meeting that night. Beyond the myth of the demon, it was written in your own destiny to meet him Kagome. Much to all of our dismay and…I'm the one to blame."

Kagome side eyed her, trembling as her breath quickened with arising anxiety.

That… couldn't be true. Kagome had come to terms with what she already knew; Inuyasha met her, he selfishly wanted company, and felt the need to steal her away from the world. But slowly, it morphed into something tolerable, where she could at least face him at night. Before she knew it, things started to feel they could act organically around each other.

So, for her grandmother to come and say there's more that Inuyasha refrained from telling her... it just made those old fears and doubts resurface.

Interrupting her thought process , Kikyo continued.

"Kagome , I must tell you of how this whole burden came to be... almost 40 years ago."

* * *

_[40 years in the past]_

_Kikyo was a young woman known for her wit and beauty throughout the village. Recently, she married her childhood sweetheart Suikotsu, the current village healer. What drew them to one another like moths to a flame was the selflessness and care they both valued. Their union was one of the happiest moments in both their lives. Yet, at this time, around them there were also a lot of hardships; the crops of the village had been scarce, plagues consumed the small population, and a despondent atmosphere blanketed their community. There could only be one blame that the superstitious village could conjure up: a curse. And who would be capable of such a thing? Well, no other than the demon of the woods._

_And while the two newlyweds shared the same amount of selflessness, Suikotsu took the cake in the superstitious realm. Kikyo was always the type to question such dubious beliefs. Unfortunately, there was no convincing her husband to throw away his silly determination of hunting down the demon that caused immense tragedy among their village. Yet, being the supportive partner she was, the young woman decided to join her loved one on his mission, regardless of how slightly ill she had been feeling as of late. Being skilled in archery herself, Kikyo felt she could compliment her husband's swordsmen skills if danger arose._

_The two headed into the eerie woods that most villagers avoided at all costs. Kikyo was able to acknowledge the unnerving silence within it, understanding why some believed there were supernatural elements hidden within it. Abruptly though, her husband startled her with a boisterous call._

_"Demon! I've come to vanish you, show yourself!" Suikotsu bellowed, yet the only reply was his own echo._

_After a few minutes, Kikyo sighed. "Suikotsu, I think you need to deal with the fact that there is no demon."_

_Disregarding her, the man continues to howl. "Show yourself coward!"_

_Kikyo, now annoyed, tried to interrupt him. "Suikotsu, enough-"_

_Suddenly, what seemed to be in the blink of an eye, there was red splattered everywhere. A piercing wail of agony followed, and Kikyo sees her now armless husband crumpled on the ground._

_Kikyo couldn't move, the poised woman found herself scared straight and frozen._

_"Pathetic, I shouldn't have expected a fragile human to put up much of a fight." The silver haired creature, known as Inuyasha, stood a few feet away from Suikotsu's bleeding body. Kikyo's husband seemed to be losing consciousness by the passing seconds. Sneering at the sight, Inuyasha chucked the amputated arm carelessly to the side. Kikyo didn't fail to notice that his claws glistened with her husband's blood. Not even sparing her a look, the demon lethargically made his way towards the weak man, and readied to end him with one final strike._

_In a frenzy, not even being able to think straight about her actions, Kikyo threw herself over her husband. She dared to look up at the creature, desperation heavily evident in her features and voice. "Please, let him be! W-We didn't know better." Kikyo had never begged so frantically for anything in her life before._

_Inuyasha halted in his approach, his wide eyes now focused on her. The demon couldn't help but appreciate the immense beauty Kikyo was, so much so that it shook him to the core. Slightly inhaling her scent, he almost sneezes in disgust. The woman's smell indicated that she might be pregnant, which meant he had no wish of having his way with her, he wasn't one to settle for someone else's sloppy seconds. The coldness behind her brown eyes didn't help her much either. Yet, her ethereal beauty and devotion to her loved one stir something within him, a craving he couldn't pinpoint that was certainly beyond desiring a simple fling._

_For a second Inuyasha considered setting his standards aside at the sudden blossoming wonder within him. Yet, even while she awoke new curiosities of yearnings within him, the half-demon wasn't sure if she would be the one to satisfy them completely._

_Deciding the resolution was to kill both of the weak humans, the half-demon raised a clawed hand to give a final deadly blow to the couple. Abruptly though, something hit him.._

_He needed to feed his newfound curiosity, there simply are no if's or but's about it._

_"Woman, how much do you value your lives?" Inuyasha calmly asked her._

_Kikyo looked up at him with the most composure she could manage. "I'd do anything to save my husband's life."_

_Amused, the demon raised an eyebrow. "Anything you say?" Inuyasha scoffed. " What if I told you I have a proposition that could save that sweet husband of yours?"_

_Refusing to avert her gaze from his own penetrating one, Kikyo straightened her posture. "I said anything."_

_"Alright, we'll see about that…" Inuyasha murmured as he lowered his hand to his side, shaking the blood off. "You interest me, but not enough to keep you..." His harsh tone made the woman flinch a bit, but she was relieved to hear that she didn't interest the beast enough to warrant being kept by him. "But, your charms may be of use to me. Plus, seeing you two together made me realize something, that I am rather lonesome." Inuyasha cooed in a mocking tone, and while it was meant to annoy Kikyo, it only frightened her all the more._

_Before she had time to process anything, Inuyasha knelt down to Kikyo's eye level. Half smiling, he continued. "I request the first female of your lineage to be mine, of course assuming she's of a mature age and I find her to my liking. Now, is that a bargain you're willing to take for your dearest husband? Or should I simply grant you both a romantic trip to the afterlife?"_

_Kikyo is taken aback. She shudders at the thought of giving her future child to this demon. She'd basically be feeding them to the wolves._

_Suikotsu moans in delirious agony. In an instant her mind is made up._

_Here, Kikyo committed the biggest act of selfishness in her life, all for the immense love she held for Suikotsu._

_Nodding, Kikyo gulped. "I agree, if this is what I must do. I'm willing to make that sacrifice..." She felt nauseous and like absolute scum._

_Inuyasha was a bit stunned by the woman who actually took his deal, and also a bit disappointed in her willingness to give up her own child. He couldn't complain much though, feeling rewarded nonetheless._

_Demons were creatures that took their killings seriously, especially when insulted or tried within their territory. If a life wasn't taken, then there had to be some sort of an equal exchange. It was simply their demonic way, and it would be a humiliation to the demon if not done otherwise._

_"One more thing, I also request you live within my woods, where I can make sure you both don't run off from our little deal. Take it as a kind offer, since I don't usually like to share my property."_

_Kikyo meekly nodded, hating that her and Suikotsu ever stepped foot into the cursed woods._

_Laughing, Inuyasha lifted himself up, staring down the couple. "Alright, deal! Again, your first born female that has to be to my liking. Of course, if that doesn't turn out to be the case, I will simply end you both." He smirked at the constrained poised face the woman was trying to hold up. "I'd get to it quick, if I were you."_

_The months flew by, Suikotsu healed and lived another day, even if he was armless and forever scarred by the demon of the forest. There was a constant unease in their relationship since that day, and they both decided it was best to keep the encounter with Inuyasha a secret, not wanting to risk one another's life to suspicions of witchery. Much like the demon demanded, they begrudgingly built their cabin within his forest. The villagers questioned this among themselves but decided not to act on the matter. As Kikyo became heavier and heavier with a child growing inside her, the tension grew within their household. Both hated the idea of giving up their potential daughter, and Kikyo knows Suikotsu resented her a bit for taking the demon's offer, having preferred that she would have found another way to save herself. But in reality, they both knew there wasn't much she could do in that moment._

_Suddenly, the day came, and after suffering severe complications, Kikyo gave birth to a healthy baby boy. And while their child was loved and seen as a miracle, Kikyo couldn't seem to dispel her fear that she may not be able to bear children again, which meant she wouldn't be able to meet her end of the bargain, thus ending her whole family._

_So, after conjuring up a new selfish plan, the new mother scurried to the woods during nightfall. In search of him, Inuyasha. Not taking much time to search, she found him bored on top of a tree branch, relaxing. It seemed he was expecting her._

_"Kikyo, you're always a lovely sight." He drawled out as he analyzed his claws rather boredly. "But, I see you didn't bear a girl," The half-demon tsked. "And that's a big factor in our bargain, remember?"_

_Kikyo looked stressed for the first time, the strain in her facial features and the eyebags under her eyes speaking volumes. " P-Please , let us make some-" Kikyo gulped, " customizations to the bargain."_

_Inuyasha looked down at her, both annoyed and intrigued with his head tilted. "Customizations?"_

_"The first born girl, let it expand to my grandchildren." Kikyo defeatedly whispered, as she looked at the ground with shame. It was the ultimate selfish act, one where she threw her burden onto her son._

_Inuyasha scoffed at this, finding the notion ridiculous._

_"You want me to wait around, and extend your lives with no guarantee that I'll get anything back? " He laughed condescendingly. "Kikyo , what do you take me for? You have to realize that I'm not a nice guy, and especially not one that's patient." He looked down at her, entertained at how presumptuous the woman was._

_"If my son does not deliver this first born girl, you may slay both me and my husband," If all else failed, this would at least give their family time to think of an escape plan._

_Inuyasha considered her plea. At this point he'd become bored and slightly annoyed with the couple's desperation._

_Mind made up and feeling rather generous, Inuyasha made a decision._

_"I'll expand the contract for a time limit of 35 years, that should give that son of yours time to start a lovely family." He glared at her, "If for some reason, your husband loses his life before then and it's not due to my hands, just know that your son will carry that additional burden with his own life, woman."_

_Kikyo is too remorseful to look him in the eye, so she weakly nodded instead._

_Inuyasha knew they couldn't ever truly run from his contact. The woods were his personal home to roam, and while beyond that came territories of other demons, he could always send out the message to his fellow kind of the dishonesty and lack of honor the couple held. They'd do him the favor of ending the family's lives on his behalf. There was no escape for them. Inuyasha did her courtesy of explaining to her just that._

_Understanding and feeling as hopeless as ever, her eyes returned to the cold exterior they originally did when they first met._

_"Now then , you overstayed your welcome. So do me a favor and fuck off." Inuyasha bit out as he returned to his relaxing session on the branch._

_Without hesitation, Kikyo left._

_The years passed and her son, Bankotsu, grew up to be a charming man. Growing up, he was warned of the demon that lurked in the forest, but Kikyo and her husband guiltily managed to keep the bargain hidden from his knowledge. They just had to hope that possibly, the demon would lose interest or some miracle would occur._

_Naturely, Bankotsu soon started his own family with the woman he pined after for years, Asahi. As fate would have it, their first born is a girl ._

_Kikyo felt an intense mishmash of hope and absolute guilt._

_Ironically, her husband, Suikatsu, died a year after Kagome's birth from a vigorous fever. The only thing Kikyo could do at this time was question faith. The god forsaken bargain she burdened upon her family was pointless in the end ._

_A few years passed, and Inuyasha made no appearance whatsoever. That gave Kikyo the ease and optimism that her family could live in ignorance._

_Maybe since her husband was gone, the half-demon would bother them no more ._

_Soon after though, Kikyo found out that wasn't the case when a six year old Kagome clung to her form, trembling like a small frightened rabbit after encountering the cursed half-demon for the first time._

_Kikyo's heart broke with guilt. She shielded the child with all her might from that night as she carried her granddaughter to the village. Finally, after having no more reason to lie once she assisted with delivering Sota, the now a elderly Kikyo told Bankotsu of the bargain she made with the same demon they trained him to fear._

_He was excruciatingly silent the entire time she spoke._

_Bankotsu couldn't even look at his mother, deciding to direct his rage at the table by bringing down a strong fist. His hand shook with animosity._

_In contrast to his body language, his voice came out unnervingly calm. "I promised to keep Kagome and my family safe from your immoral mistake, I would also like to ask you to keep your visits here limited, mother." Her heart broke, Kikyo could only nod in sorrowful agreement and understanding._

_Feeling like a coward, she didn't dare tell her son it was inevitable though. In the end, Inuyasha would take what he felt was his and she'd live with that sick guilt for the day she died ._

* * *

Kagome stared off blankly in stunned silence as her grandmother disponentantly finished her story. In a daze, she enveloped her grandmother into her trembling arms, which caused the elder woman to heave and hold on to her as tight as she could.

Speechless, immense anger ran through Kagome and a sharp pain hit her chest. It sickened her. She felt she couldn't breath.

She honestly couldn't process anything, everything she knew for the past decade of her unfair situation just seemed to magnify ten folds worse. This whole scenario was wrong and absolutely unfair.

"I-I haven't seen the demon since then grandma," She couldn't deny her newfound resentment for grandmother, but she also couldn't help the heartbreak that tore through her chest at the elderly women's sorrowful guilt. With an array of emotions and thoughts Kagome wanted to voice, she found herself too exhausted to even muster out a single word.

Kikyo pulled back to cup her granddaughter's face in her trembling palms. "We can find a way to hide our whole family, you don't have to carry this burden, dear."

And what the hell else could we do? Kagome bitterly thought, thinking her grandmother had possibly aged into a delirious woman.

Feeling horrifically drained and knowing she was acting too calm, the young girl continued on with her comforting lie.

"Until the demon shows itself to me once again, I'll worry about all of that later, and if I must do certain things to protect my family… I'll do what I must." Kagome gave her grandmother's hands a squeeze. She decided to let this woman live in ignorance. "But again, he has not come for me, grandmother, so it may be a sign that the demon doesn't hold any more interest in our family anymore."

Kikyo hiccupped as she warily looked back at her, seeming unconvinced. "Kagome, I'm not-"

"There's nothing much we can do now." Kagome bluntly cut her off. She let out a quivering sigh, feeling slightly nauseous over the whole news dropped upon her. "Your grief makes me tense. What you told me... i-its a lot to take in. So please, go back home and rest. I promise, everything is okay at the moment, and if that encounter ever comes I'll figure out how to handle it." Kagome smiled bitterly, secretly feeling just as hopeless as the first night she had met Inuyasha.

They both knew Kagome had no clue how she could possibly handle it. But seeing that they had no real answers of their own, Kikyo hesitantly agreed to go back home with a weak nod.

Giving eachother one last hug, the elderly woman gave Kagome a forlorn look before heading back to her own cabin. "Stay out of these woods, Kagome, please."

The girl sent her a quivering half smile and curtly nodded, knowing she was confronting said demon tonight.

* * *

She was disgusted and absolutely enraged.

Kagome was no simple prize of a bargain that was made before her own birth. All she was to the half demon was a mere negotiation deal, after all. Some consolation that he felt was owed to him for the past fifty years of waiting. Inuyasha didn't want her for any aspects of her as a person, but over a mere horrid agreement.

Finally, Kagome decided she was setting her foot down and refused to go through with his burdensome antics anymore.

Able to sneak out of her home once again, she furiously marched her way into the woods. Her fear was, for once, completely thrown out the window.

Immediately upon entering the clearing, Inuyasha awaited her with a boyish smirk. He didn't make her walk long, a rarity, but too bad she didn't care for the considerate gesture.

Halting a few feet away from him, she snapped. "I'm done, this negotiation is off!"

Taken aback from her sudden anger, the man's mouth became comically slack. "Pardon?"

She sneered at him. "I know the deal you made with my grandmother Kikyo fifty years ago," she laughed in a mocking manner. "I always thought you were a beast but wow, this really takes the cake." Kagome continued on as she ignored the half demon's now hardened expression. "You lied, you never found me interesting, I never elicited a need for company within you, no - I was simply a means of collateral…" She hated how her voice lost it's flair as she yelled at him, sounding much too agitated for her liking.

"You're a selfish pig. You're a burden to my family, and since the day I met you. you've only been a thorn in my goddamn side! Your whole existence makes me sick." Kagome couldn't contain the madness and hysteria in her speech.

The weight of the world was crashing down on her frail heart. There was no one she could run to for comfort or guidance, not even her own family.

Inuyasha began to menacingly approach her and still, she couldn't seem to stop her verbal assault. "I came to tell you to fuck off, I'm sick of living in fear. I could care less what happens to me at this point, but if you lay a finger on my family, I promise you the whole village will hunt you down, you're only a half-demon after all. I can tell everyone of your weak human state on the night of the new moon." Kagome spat each word with seething venom.

He loomed over her, his amber eyes darker than ever before while his pupils were narrowed into slits. "Quite mouthy tonight, huh?" He scoffed as he leered down at her. "Maybe I glossed over a few details, so what? It doesn't change the fact that I'm keeping you."

Kagome saw red, and her mind was screaming fuck him. "I. Will. Never. Be. Yours." She turned to avoid his penetrating gaze. The hot-tempered girl was aware that she wasn't thinking straight, but her adrenaline was her only current fuel, and honestly, she doesn't care about the repercussions of her actions.

"You're not going anywhere." He admonished with a dark undertone as he grabbed her wrists with an iron grip.

Now set on edge by his mere touch, Kagome used all her strength as she slapped him across the face, her hand stinging in the process. In a different scenario, the girl would have laughed at his bemused state.

Calmly, Inuyasha reached his clawed hand against the abused cheek. His distracted eyes instantly landed on her again, an animosity that's never been there glows within his glare. Before she can react, Kagome is shoved to the ground, wincing in pain at the sudden harsh treatment. Much too quickly, like the beast he was, the half-demon crawled over her on all fours, trapping her between his firm limbs.

Now pinned under the man, Kagome found herself teetering between outrage and dread. In a way, she felt like the same helpless six year old that faced him so many years ago. She hated it.

Shuddering, she shuts her eyes tight, despising how weak she felt under him. "Get off me, having you this close makes me want to vomit!" She hissed through clenched teeth.

Landing blows against his chest, Kagome soon became annoyed at his unfazed and unbudging form. Still, his being felt oppressive over her own.

She couldn't help but notice that his eyes had a red tint to them, and his fangs bared through his cruel grin.

"You don't even believe your own bullshit, do you?" He steadily leaned his face closer to her own as she thrashed against him. Now annoyed, he gripped both of her flailing wrists with one strong hand and then slammed them above her head, hard.

Kagome was becoming frantic as her breath started to turn into unsteady pants.

"Get the fuck off." She bites out as aggressively as she can. Kagome tried to kick him, but it's to no avail when his heavy body pins her down as he presses between her legs, immobilizing her.

Disregarding her demands, his eyes rolled over her body from head to toe, assessing the girl beneath him and letting out a nonchalant laugh. "You're hilarious, Kagome, every night I can practically smell how much you've been enjoying our visits. Especially between your legs." He growled the last words out.

Kagome bit her tongue, not wanting to invite the feeling of humiliation on top of her current chaotic emotions.

"It's time to bring you down from the clouds sweetheart, and show you how I do the opposite of disgust you," Inuyasha murmured in a low voice. Then he brought two fingers against his lips and bit the tips of his sharp claws off.

Kagome's anxious gaze clashed against his own blazing one as he heedlessly slid her nightgown up over her creamy thighs with his free hand. Now trembling, the girl desperately tried to twist her hips away from him, but abruptly stopped when a large hot hand pressed down on her abdomen. Inuyasha's gaze traveled down her body and stayed there for what seemed an eternity. It was a tragedy that she didn't wear any undergarments underneath her nightgown.

As his calm hand roamed lower to her most intimate area, Kagome's chest heaved up and down at what his approaching touch would encounter. She couldn't say anything, with all of her might she just couldn't.

"If you tell me to stop, I'll do just that. Just say the word Kagome." His fingers graze against her folds. The girl's heavy breathing mixed with small panicked mewls, not wanting to recognize how half-hearted her efforts to squirm away from his touch were becoming.

_She just has to say the words for him to stop, that's all it would take to prove her point._

His fingers caressed her some more, and suddenly she gasped as moisture built up between her thighs, much to her dismay. Kagome clenched her mouth shut, suppressing the vulgar sounds that tried to escape her mouth.

Inuyasha rested his forehead against her own, his intense eyes trapping her heavy brown ones. Their breaths mingled and she resented how absolutely erotic she found it.

Without warning, his fingers slipped into her wet opening and her eyes widened at the pinching intrusion that felt absolutely foreing. Kagome bites her lower lip so hard that she started to taste the copper flavor of her blood. She couldn't distinguish if her tears that started to blind her vision are of utter violation, humiliation, or rapidly built up pleasure. The whole experience became more confusing as his fingers slowly pumped within her unexplored womanhood. Her heart screamed how wrong this situation was, yet her body seemed to feel differently as her trembling legs spread further and further open. Kagome dared not let her hips move, not wanting to find out if they'd twist away or gyrate against his sinful touches.

"You're so wet, kinda hard to believe this makes you want to vomit Kagome." Inuyasha's voice came out in a throaty purr. Pulling out his intruding fingers that her body was just becoming accustomed to, they find her clitorous, applying the perfect amount of pressure. Something broke within Kagome, and any control she previously mustered shatters. Furrowing her eyebrows, her pink mouth becomes slack as she lets out a long moan. Her whole body arches into him and her hips disloyally ground against his actions, feeling overwhelmed by the touch that she both desired to move away from and also seek more instantly.

The half-demon's eyes become heavy lidded while keeping his gaze locked upon her own. He started to softly pant himself. "Say it, say how much you don't want me to lay a finger on you." His heavy and dazed expression ogles down at her arching chest, where one of her hard nipples had slipped out from the fabric of her night gown.

"Ah!" Something between a moan and squeak escaped Kagome's throat when his tongue latched over the sensitive pink area, and his fingers continued to rapidly roll the small bundle of nerves between her legs.

Instantly, her hands rip from his slackened hold and claw at the heap of his silver mane of hair. Roughly, she twists and tangles her nimble fingers into the silver strands, yet he doesn't seem put off by her rough treatment, too intent on taking her areola into his hot mouth. Her hands stayed in place, and she tried with all her might to command them to shove him off. Yet, all she could manage to do was writhe under him in agonizing ecstasy.

_I'm not supposed to let this happen._

"Oh god." She incoherently mumbled and groaned as she felt his fangs scrape against her nipple. At the loss of control, Kagome contradicted her earlier intentions of pushing him away by pressing his head harder against her chest. Her now sweaty body shivered as Inuyasha let a growl escape his warm occupied mouth, his now free hand squeezing her other unattended breast.

The girl threw her head back, moaning in such a vulgar manner that she had a hard time believing it came from her own body. Shamelessly, her hips gyrated against his expert touch, her legs wrapped around him, cringing at what her body was now escaped her, overwhelmed by this whole new experience that made her feel at a total loss of control.

"I hate you…" She groaned in a chagrin manner. "I can't be a normal girl because of you! "

His mouth let go of her breast with a popping sound, and he poked out his tongue to give it one more lick. "I'm sorry, but I'm too much of a selfish man, and I'm telling you here and now that I was only entertaining your cute antics before." His voice came out heavy, hoarse. He directed a stern gaze up at her. "At the end of the day, you'll always be mine, Kagome."

At that very moment, a heated pressure began to build between her legs, approaching an unfathomable peak that made her body and mind inebriated with absolute pleasure. She was close, and Inuyasha knew this as he quickened his pace around her clitorous. Kagome let out a broken, loud whine, sounding like a deprived woman, as her slick walls spasmed and burst into her first orgasm.

All Kagome could do afterwards was lay there with passing content, which soon after morphed into self-deprecation.

She finally managed to gain control over her trembling hands as she brought them against her mortified face, she couldn't look at him. Not when she was so immensely disappointed in herself.

"How can I ever give myself to someone... that doesn't even care for me." She brokenly whispered, her hands didn't seem to be enough to restrain the tears flowing from her eyes.

She felt Inuyasha stiffen over her.

"I'll make you happy." He murmured, his warm breath fanning against the small hands shielding her vulnerability.

"I can't fathom happiness with you, a man that bargained for my being…" She shook her head, cautiously lowering her hands away from her wet face, lying them against her sides. She kept her eyes glued to the starry night sky above her, ignoring the hovering form that is the root to all her dismay. "I'm basically a slave."

"You're my woman."

She tilted her head away from Inuyasha's presence, numbly staring at anything but him. Kagome realized she's not only been angry, but absolutely heartbroken since finding out about her grandmother's mistake. It's not just because of the bargain. She feels naive and almost laughs at herself for letting her fears and defenses slip. She's always known that Inuyasha was a monster.

But there were fleeting, hopeful and even whimsical thoughts that made her actually believe that she could receive romantic feelings from someone like him. She thought he was a man that wanted her, for her. Such a concept was new to Kagome, it fed her self worth in an odd way, and even excited her young mind. In a messed up way, she was unique from the other village girls had little say in who they became betrothed to. While indeed, Inuyasha made the choice for her in a sense, Kagome found comfort in the thought that he specifically chose her.

And she justified that it was because she was unique. In a way, their developing union was her doing, and Kagome even felt like she was starting to have more and more control in the matter. Yet, she soon came to find out that he didn't see her as something precious, but a thing owed to him. If her father would have been born a woman, if her grandmother had any other daughters of her own, and if Kagome just had happened to have an older sister, they would have been that special girl in his heart instead, like the one she thought she was, whether she liked or not.

But he had no heart, and the fact was that she was simple collateral to him, a thing to keep.

"I've never hated anything in my life as much as I hate you." Inuyasha stilled at her words. She had never witnessed the half-demon so silent, he usually tended to be the reactive type. Minutes passed, and the only thing she felt was his gaze intently on her. Suddenly, there was the sound of rustling fabric, and a lack of warmth that indicated he was getting off of her.

He mumbled something so soft, so un-Inuyasha, that she couldn't seem to hear it and quite frankly, she didn't give a damn whatever it was that he had to say.

The disheveled girl laid there, gazing up at the stars as she heard him walk off into the shadows of the woods once more. Yet, she could sense a heavy watch still present in the distance, indicating he didn't walk off too far. He was giving her space, an uncommon action for Inuyasha, and even though there was technically someone there, Kagome never felt lonelier than she did at that very moment.


	8. Chapter 8

" _You say that you're no good for me. 'Cause I'm always tugging at your sleeve. And I swear I hate you when you leave. I like it anyway."_

_-Ghost, Halsey_

* * *

Kagome didn't return to the woods for days after the distressing meeting with Inuyasha. While their erotic situation took her to a whole new level of ecstasy, at the end of the day, it was absolutely heartbreaking.

She didn't know if things could ever go back to the steady, and almost serene pace their relationship was progressing towards. Too many tears were shed, there were questionable and dubious actions involved, harsh words of reality were thrown between the two, and there was also his inability to provide comfort at the end of the day.

Would she have even let the man, the same one who caused all this turmoil, close enough to soothe her? That would have to be a solid _no_.

Then, there's the lingering curiosity of what he mumbled so gently to her. Whatever it was, it seemed much out of his character. She's decided though, it's best not to care.

What Kagome did know is that he simply stood from the sidelines as he kept watch over her disponent state, like the creep he was.

And that same watch upon her didn't end that night; no, it went on everyday after that upsetting incident. Kagome never felt more aware of his scrutinizing observation, day and night, than in the past few days. There was even a rare occurrence one night where she couldn't shake away her newfound insomnia, so she decided to go outside and take in some fresh air of the spring night. What she didn't expect was to see Inuyasha standing out from the edges of the woods. From afar she couldn't make out his expression, but she just knew he was hoping to summon her over with his heavy watch. The only thing the wary girl could do was stare back from her spot, where her heart ached so much so, that she didn't find the scene of him creepy as she should have.

After a few minutes, a restless Kagome simply headed back inside her cabin, letting sleep consume her. She woke up to find he never came to take her away, just like she always feared growing up.

So, after a week Inuyasha kept his stalker watch upon her 24/7. All the while, Kagome couldn't seem to control the mish mash of heavy feelings within her chest.

Is it odd she found his attentiveness oddly charming at times? Or was this some sort of Stockholm syndrome?

Luckily, her father has gone off hunting with Koga and a few other village men, meaning no further stresses to deal with for the time being. And because of this given fact, Kagome decided nights ago it was the perfect time to indulge on the wiles of the night.

So, she did _just that_.

Disregarding her mother's worried demeanor, Kagome heads off to the cabin her friends have decided to claim as their own for lively activities. Waiting for her half way there was Sango, with an excited look of her own.

"Eep! You don't know how happy it makes me that you're coming out!" The girl giggles in glee as she pulls Kagome hastily to the cabin, both anticipating yet another wild night.

Here, Kagome felt like the girl she was meant to be. _Normal_ and without a care for the world, even while each night was treated like it would be her last.

It was an absolute joy to dance the night away with Sango as she laughs uncontrollably, carefree of sounding stupid. Heck, she felt liberated enough, or inebriated with alcohol, to flirt with a few of the village boys, even if it was for shits and giggles between the two intoxicated girls.

Sessions like these made it harder to identify what ' _home_ ' was to her, because anywhere else she couldn't find the freedom she sought here.

Bursting out of the cabin, the two girls laughed uncontrollably as they spun with each other in an embrace, soaking in the perfect night of spring.

"Kagome you're so mean! The instant you finished that boy's drink, you just ran away!" Sango humorously feigned shock.

Kagome rolls her eyes. "I learned from the best, also that _someone_ is right here with me!"

Sango subtly pouts. "Hey, at least I try to give them a decent conversation afterwards…"

" _RIGHT_ Sango, for like, five seconds and then you're also off."

The tipsy women giggle once more.

Coming to a calmer state yet keeping their smiles plastered on, the two began to sway with one another to the faded music in the cabin. Enjoying the calmness and company of their friendship.

Kagome felt Sango tighten her arms around her torso, as the girl breathed out a sigh. "Kagome, I'm happy you're having fun with me lately, especially because nights like these… are now numbered for me."

At the bittersweet tone of her statement, a perplexed Kagome had to pull back to get a good look at her friend. " _Numbered?_ "

Sango took in a sharp and shaky breath as she forced a weak smile on. "I-Im engaged Kagome." There was a mix of cringe and joy in her tone.

Stunned, Kagome stayed silent for a few seconds.

"What? Uh, I-I mean congratulations! A-Are you... excited?"

Sango absently shrugs. "I can't really say… I mean- I don't know him, all I know is that his name's Miroku. He's some city guy that took interest in me when he came by to the village for my father's swordsmith services, and that's when he saw me. I was so busy around the house, that I guess I didn't notice him."

"But, Miroku was ' _enthralled_ ' by me, at least that's what my family told me...and a few months later, the man sent my father a message where he requested my hand in marriage. And well, the guy is wealthy. So, my family and I can't debate it much." Glumly, Sango looks at Kagome. "He lives a few days away, meaning… I'd have to leave the village Kagome."

Kagome felt a thick lump in her throat.

She was feeling an array of things; selfish for wanting her friend to cancel the arrangement and stay, guilty she couldn't open up about her similar scenario, heartbroken Sango had no say in the matter, and jealous the girl could get away from this village. That last one surprised her.

"Sango, do you want to go through with it?"

Sango bitterly laughs. "Kagome, I have to."

_I wish I could voice just how much I understand Sango._

"But do YOU want to?" Kagome persisted.

"I...don't know." Sango's voice seemed to get caught in her throat. "But, I'm ok with ' _I don't know_ ," a tight smile graced her lips. "Trust me, I wish I had more of a say in the matter, but you can't complain till ya try it, right?"

Sango shook her head from her own complex thoughts. "What I do know is that I want to keep dancing! Let's have fun Kagome, as if it's officially our last night together!"

The all too real possibility behind her statement made Kagome's chest tighten. So, she squeezes Sango's hand and relishes her festive company. Both girls were set on temporarily disregarding the constraints the universe placed upon them.

* * *

The following morning Kagome woke up with a throbbing headache, she couldn't remember how she even got home. Luckily, her mother let her sleep in once again.

God, she really had to change the new lazy habit. Yawning and stretching a bit, Kagome drags herself out of bed, intent on getting some food into her system. In a sluggish manner, she made her way to the kitchen, where her mother had a look of concern yet understanding on her strained face.

Asahi decided to let her daughter take a seat before she had to say what was on her mind.

Setting down a plate full of warm breakfast in front of Kagome, the worried mother had to ask, "Kagome, I was young once as well, and I understand having all-nighters here and there...but, you know you can talk to me about anything right? It's just you haven't been yourself lately. You seem more distant and it worries me a bit." Asahi brushes a gentle hand across her daughter's bangs, fixing their disheveled state.

"Mom," Kagome groaned, feeling frustrated too early in the day. She was just _so_ tired. "Sorry, it's just I've been...feeling I'm missing out on all the fun, and I'm simply catching up." Kagome is absolutely sick of lies.

Asahi warily eyed the girl from her shoulder as she turned to her duties in the kitchen. "I feel there's more."

Kagome couldn't help but exasperate. "Mom-"

"I'm back, and I see our daughter is once again _barely_ getting the day started," both women jumped in surprise at Bankotsu's deep intruding voice, who was now standing at the cabin's entrance.

"I've got news for you Kagome." The man kept an attentive gaze on his daughter.

"Oh, and what is that?" Kagome was curious as she took a big bite of her eggs.

"Well, as you can see Koga has been hunting with me as of late. The boy is indeed a well prepared hunter," Bankotsu took a heavy seat across his daughter. "The point here is that he asked for my permission to take your hand in marriage," Kagome began to choke on her eggs. Bankotsu ignores her as he continues. " I've decided you both will be married within a month, I'll do my best so that your ceremony is a memorable one. My daughter deserves that much." Both Kagome and Asahi look at Bankotsu in bewilderment as he tries to lamely hype the news towards the end of his speech.

"Kagome there's food in your mouth, so please close it." Her father nonchalantly scolded.

She was livid to say the very least.

"No." Kagome calmly bit out.

Asahi stiffens from her chores and Bankotru raises a brow in growing annoyance. "No', as in you're _not_ marrying the boy? Kagome, I've made the decision already. "

Asahi began to grow anxious at the heavy tension between her husband and daughter. "Honey, maybe give her some time to process the news. Let's be considerate-"

Kagome loudly slams her hands on the table as she abruptly stands up, making her mother flinch in surprise.

"I'm NOT marrying Koga or anyone you just give my hand to without my knowledge!"

Bankotsu took in a long frustrated breath, running a hand through his dark hair. He sharply looked at Asahi. "I want to have a word with Kagome, alone. I know Sota is at Kohaku's, if you can bring him home while I have a word with our daughter, I'd appreciate it…"

Asahi knew there was no reasoning with Banktotsu when his temper rose, so she decided it was best to obey. Before departing, she gave Kagome a glance, pleading with her daughter to not anger her father further.

It's too damn bad Kagome was sick of everyone testing her as of late.

The enraged girl didn't miss a heartbeat as soon as her mother left. "I already know of the negotiation between my grandmother and the demon."

Bankotsu looked absolutely shocked. Quickly though, the man managed to compose his face. " _Great_ , then you must understand where I'm coming from. Koga... he's a good guy Kagome. You've known one another long enough where you're both comfortable with each other, he's obviously infatuated by you. I can tell that much just for the given fact he had the balls to try and get on my good side. He'll give you a fine life. He's actually considering moving into the city-"

"Ok let's say I marry him and go, what about you guys? The deal doesn't only put me at risk , but _you all_ as well."

Bankotsu began to look stressed, much like did a decade ago when he almost lost the love of his life.

"I'd send your brother and mother away , I'd go hunt the demon..."

Kagome was shocked. She knew her father wasn't even sure about his own plan, it was so unlike the assured character he tended to be.

"And what then? You sacrifice your life?" She asked incredulously, distressed at her father's stubbornness.

"I'd do everything in my power to take him down, and if I must offer my own life in order to bargain for the safety of my family, I'd do just that."

Kagome couldn't hold back the frustrated tears leaking from her eyes.

"There are other ways, I don't have to marry someone -" Her voice cracked.

"You _WILL_ Mary Koga!" It was Bankotsu's turn to slam his hand on the table, making Kagome flinch but did not deter her from standing her ground.

"The demon hasn't even come for me! For all we know that animal has no interest in me or us anymore-!" Lies, once again the _lies_.

Bankotsu wasn't believing such a claim for a second, he said this much as he scoffed.

"Dad please, let me have a choice in the matter—"

"You're getting married this May." Her father irritably snapped. "Kagome, I know what's best for you-."

"If you knew _what's best for me,_ you would have never sent me into those goddamn woods alone!" She seethed as she stormed away from him and into her room. Not bearing to see her father's now remorseful expression.

Throughout the day, no one bothered the sullen girl, not even Sota.

She even heard Koga at the door at one point, but Asahi gently dismissed him. Informing him that her daughter was feeling rather _ill_.

"Oh...I sure hope she feels better soon. Don't hesitate to ask me for help if she needs anything, and if you can please give her these, I'd appreciate it."

Kagome couldn't deny she was feeling resentful towards the boy, but still, she felt guilty at his concerned tone when he bid her mother farewell.

"Kagome, Koga wanted me to give you these." Her mother tentatively presented the gift from Koga.

Yet another bouquet of roses, and she hates them.

Kagome simply shrugs dismissively and continues on with her chores as she dwells on her pessimistic thoughts.

It seems the universe is giving her a constant reminder of the lack of control she has over her own person.

And yea, maybe she doesn't know _exactly_ what she wants out of life. But she would appreciate the liberty and chance to give it some thought. Is that too much to ask for?

Her very own mind is beyond her grasp as well, for it's been on edge as it wandered to rare and debauched territories since night she was dirtied by Inuyasha's touch. While indeed the thoughts of that encounter made her cringe, they also made hot and odd sensations course throughout her body. It was like a constant itch, to the point she wanted to do the most embarrassing and immoral acts in her own bed, but refrained from doing so thanks to her slumbering younger brother in the same room.

It was bizarre, and it was driving her insane. In a way, it served as a metaphor for how her life has been far from her own reach.

Her father, grandmother, Inuyasha and even Koga in a sense, have taken it in their own hands to choose the coordinations of her life.

But she badly wanted to tell them all to fuck off.

These facts made the whole village itself feel almost suffocating. No one here, nor her friends or family, ever truly understood her, thus she never found a sense of belonging. If Kagome ever even dared to open up about her dilemma to one village folk, she'd simply be rewarded with the disgrace of being a witch and possibly killed.

Honestly, she just wanted out. And she truly wished she could blame it all on Inuyasha.

* * *

The night came and everyone was in a deep slumber, except for Kagome herself. Her mind was in a constant disarray as she lay in bed, as rising anxiety began gnawing at her.

Again, there was that itch.

After many nights of not seeing him, Kagome came to terms that she _did_ know what she wanted to a certain degree. It was a new craving that arose, and _he_ was to blame. That muddled with the absolute yearning for control, Kagome found herself getting out of bed and going through the motions of the nightly routine she became accustomed to.

Meekly as possible, the hushed girl was out of her cabin. She didn't dare let her mind question what she was set on doing.

Soon after, there was no turning back once she saw a tense and leery Inuyasha already waiting for her at the edges of the woods.

"I see you've been indulging in some youthful activities as of late," Inuyasha murmurs as he stares at her.

"Your stalking from a distance drove me crazy enough to see you, it's pretty annoying to say the least." She grumbles.

The half-demon stays silent while Kagome continues her stride past him, knowing he'd be following behind her trail.

After walking in silence for what seemed to be an eternity, the two came to a stop in a clearing where the moonlight could reach them. Once there, Kagome didn't dare turn to face him. The seemingly calm girl wanted to hold onto her resolve, determined to stick to the reason she came. All the while, she could feel Inuyasha trying to formulate words. Which was a new phenomenon, for he wasn't the type to be speechless.

"Tell me," her voice came out steady, surprising even herself. "What were you trying to prove the last night we met? To further point out I'm a simple bargain deal you do with as you please?"

Suddenly, she feels a close warmth on her back, and a hot gush of air fan her as Inuyasha heavily sighed. It seems he chose to close the physical distance between them, yet restrained from laying a single touch upon her being.

"I must admit…. when I first bumped into you a decade ago, that indeed was all you were- a repayment." Kagome tries with all her might not to flinch at his much too honest confession, staying silent as she lets him continue. "But when I met you again… a decade after, I became completely hooked-"

She turns to finally face him, constraining the hurt that wanted to present itself. "I meant it, when I said I hated you… and you simply left me there after you had your way- I've never been more humiliated."

Kagome couldn't help but be taken back by the heavy guilt present on Inuyasha's face. He turns his head away, ashamed to look at her. "I-I never cared for the act of crying. Many have done so in my presence, mainly due to fear. And with you, it was the same for a while; if you feared me or were engraged, I simply didn't care," he turns his full focus upon her once again. "But, the way you cried, the way you seemed _so_ …" He squeezes his eyes shut. "I didn't know what to do and I didn't like it. I felt helpless. This was different from the reactions I've gotten from you in the past, in a way I knew I took it too far."

"And then-" As Inuyasha tries to continue, Kagome decided it was enough. She had to remind herself what she came here for.

"Take me to the bed of peonies… I want to see them tonight." A bit bemused and offended at her sudden interruption, Inuyasha hesitantly nods as he turns his back to Kagome, crouching in front of her. Cautiously she got on, her body stiffly pressing against his own and then they were off.

The ride was silent, the only noise present was the wind whipping around them. Once they landed, Inuyasha gently set her down, doing his utmost not to let his hands wander further beyond the back of her thighs.

The peonies were abundant, spreading everywhere since spring was currently present. Now that the snow is gone, Kagome for the first time notices a river close by, which was possibly frozen over the last time she came.

Immediately she remembers Inuyasha's presence, which is mere centimeters away from her own. It seems the man can't be away from her for too long, but for once can keep his hands to himself. Turning around, the girl stares at him for what feels like an eternity, scrutinizing the half-demon with her unnerving poker face.

"Lately, everyone keeps making all these life decisions for me…" Inuyasha stayed silent, knowing the girl had more to say.

"And quite frankly, I'm sick of it. Honestly, I don't care what anyone thinks I _should_ do-" She stepped closer to Inuyasha, his indiscernible gaze intently on her.

"Especially not you…"

His body is still but obviously tense.

"But I know what _I_ want Inuyasha, at least just for the moment..." with steady hands, contrary to the jittery nerves within her, Kagome crosses them to the sides of her nightgown, raising it over her body.

Then, she stands there. Fully bare to the wide eyes of the half-demon.

In that moment, Kagome concludes she may have very well lost her sanity. Yet, she doesn't give a single damn. Tonight, she wants to feel in control for once and this is the only way she can fathom how.

"I want to finish what you started last time, _that's what I want,_ " her voice quivered slightly so, as she gradually and gracefully layed back on the bed of peonies, her chest going up and down at a steady pace. "And I don't care if you get anything out of it, because this is _just_ about me." Kagome leans up on her elbows, her eyes never averting away from the scrutinizing golden orbs looking down at her. "You should feel lucky, I could have chosen anyone else to have fun with, I still can-"

Instantly, hot lips crash down against her own and Kagome can't help but to hold on to his strong shoulders as she tries to keep up with the fervent kiss. The shivering girl gasps when she feels his fangs nick her lip, and instantly Inuyasha delves his tongue into her moist cavern. She can't get enough of him as she moans into his mouth, entangling her small tongue with his invasive one. After battling with their mouths in a passionate embrace, Kagome takes the opportunity to shove him on his back, momentarily catching him by surprise. Before he can even protest she straddles him, bringing her frantic mouth against his own once again.

His strong hands grip her hips, as he pulls her down to grind her moist warmth against the tent in his pants. She whines at the feeling. Kagome can't help but pull back and look down at their erotic contact. Biting her lip, the disheveled girl hastily uses her nimble fingers to unhook his belt and unbutton his pants, ignoring his hazy look as she holds onto her boldness. When she finally frees his hardened member, she can't help how the sight and the sound of his hiss make her even more wet.

With wanton curiosity, Kagome runs a gentle caress over the large intimidating cock. It's the first time she's seen one in person. Hearing him gasp at her touch, Kagome's eye's flicker to his face, noticing the absolute strain on his expression as he digs his claws into the ground. He knows this exploritive moment is about her, much like she stated earlier.

Well, what a behaved boy.

Exhaling a shaky breath, nervous of what's to come next, Kagome sits up on her knees as she manuvers his cock against her throbbing clitorous, rubbing against it at an uneven pace. Closing her eyes as her pants and mewls quicken. She soaks in the delicious sensation.

Inuyasha seems to lose the battle as his hands grip the swell of her hips once more. But Kagome wouldn't have any of that, as she swats the hands away soon after.

"I say when you can touch me." She hisses as she slowly eases her soaking folds down on his manhood, almost deaf to Inuyasha's strained groan. The pinching pain begins to consume her. Halting midway, Kagome gulps before she slams down, taking him in fully.

Soon after the searing sensation, Kagome squeeks in pain and wraps her quivering arms around Inuyasha's neck, squeezing him against her as she shoos the intruding discomfort away. She just knows Inuyasha can feel her tears as she buries her head in the crook of his warm neck.

She feels him gently lay butterfly kisses against her trembling shoulder, trying his best to be comforting. With this, Kagome slightly grinds her hips against his own, testing out the new and awkward sensation. After a few moments though, the pain dissipates, and that same pressure that took her over the edge during their last meeting builds between her thighs.

Slowly pulling back and sitting up, she holds onto his shoulders, digging her nails into the skin as Kagome vigorously begins to grind against him. Riding towards that same addictive orgasm from before. Looking him straight in his earnest eyes, her mouth parts and she lets out a throaty moan. He can't help but lean up into her, restraining his own hands as they hover over her hips that frantically grind on his shaft.

There, she's almost _there_. "Oh god- Don't you dare move." She demands in ragged pants as she finally finds her pace, and if he dares to ruin it in the slightest..

Burying her hands in his hair, she pulls his head against her breast, where he instantly took a pink nipple into his hot mouth. Kagome feels she might break in the best way possible. "R-Remember, that this doesn't mean you won me over- you still don't get to keep me after this!" Her legs shook and with a debauched whimper, she came with a vengeance. Kagome swears she saw stars at that very moment.

Kagome could only pant as she held on to him in a boneless heap, feeling in absolute bliss. Not in all her senses, she failed to notice movement beneath her and the sound of rustling clothes until she's flipped on her back. Suddenly, a very naked Inuyasha presses his hot flesh against her own. His vice grip is almost painful against her inner thighs, spreading her legs wide open. With sinful intent, his eyes were fully dilated, never before did he look more beastly.

It excites her to the point the dazed girl feels she might come again just by his mere look.

"Did you have enough fun, sweetheart?" Not tearing his lethal eyes away, he brushed his soft lips past her navel, heading down south.

Suddenly, the shy and inexperienced girl was back. Leaning up on her elbows, she made a move to grab him an ear.

"N-No wait! What are you- AGH!" Her eyes rolled back and she let's body fall once again on the flowers as he ran his wicked tongue over her weeping slit. She couldn't help but thrash and gyrate at the new overwhelming contact.

Kagome could feel his penetrating watch on her as he flicked the bundle of nerves with a fast and steady tongue. Uncaring if she hurts him, she squeezed her thighs together, seeking more and _more_ friction. Mindlessly, she snagged her wild grip into his hair and in response he ran his claws against her outer thighs. She delightfully shivered at this.

Abruptly though, he halts his feast on her. Livid, she almost screeches at his audacity to stop when she was _so_ _close_. Knowingly he simply smirks. Disregarding her foul inebriated mood, Inuyasha places a trail of wet kisses up her navel before he sits up on his knees to take in the sight before him.

Increasingly growing further frustrated, she squeezes her thighs together lewdly to add pressure to the unresolved built up pleasure he caused. Sadly, he halts her movements with a firm grip and the lustful girl can't help but growl at him.

"Cute," with a grin still plastered on, he exhales a breathy laugh. His teasing annoys her, she just hates how absolutely sculpted and devilishly handsome he looks at the very moment.

Assuden, she squeals in surprise when he yanks her by the hips against him, penetrating and sending her over the edge once more. His pace instantly became that of fast and steady thrusts , holding the precision she lacked in her earlier _self care_ session.

A breathy groan escaped him, as he kept one hand on her hip and another cups her bouncing breast that barely fills his hand. Sensually, Kagome squirmed and arched into his touch, she couldn't get enough of him.

The wanton and desperate girl present seemed like such a new entity, and she welcomed her with open arms.

"Fuck-" she breathely groaned. Only Inuyasha made her this vulgar.

"Inuyasha, take me- h-holy shit- like you wanted to when you saw me once again-" She choked out a cry at his punishing and rapid rhythm. "A-After so many years…" she can't say her syllabus was comprehensible, but he seemed to have understood perfectly as he flipped her over on her stomach.

_Oh._

Not giving her time to miss him, in a second she's pulled onto all fours as he slammed back into her yearning cunt once again. She clenches around him and as she grinds back and meets his thrusting hips, relishing the overstimulation like the deprived woman she was at that very moment.

Not being able to catch up, Kagome's arms give up under her as she collapses. With a rough hold he keeps her hips in place and against his frantic plowing. She could only continue to wail for him and gasp strangled words.

"Fuck," Inuyasha inhales a sharp breath through his flared nostrils. "I've never heard anything more beautiful than you at this very moment," he breathed as he slapped her ass, giving it a rough squeeze as she mewls. Not pausing, he leans down to lick some of the sweat on her back. "You're so goddamn gorgeous, it drives me fucking insane." Inuyasha hoarsely said, as his hand hastily found its way to her clit again and languidly began to stroke it, continuing his earnest and punishing thrusts.

This and the sound of their wet slapping flesh were making her mind hazy in ecstasy. She never knew a euphoria like the one she found with Inuyasha.

"That's it pretty girl, you're almost there, come for me." The way his voice broke and fanned hotly against her ear did her in. With an unrestricted mix of a moan and scream, Kagome once again came hard around him as she threw her head back, her own fingers digging into the dirt. Her walls spasm around his penetrating cock.

Letting out a strangled groan of his own, Inuyasha was barely able to pull out as he came on her back. "Shit," he growled as he jerked and spasmed his release out.

Bonelessly, the satiated girl let the rest of her body fall on the flowers and Inuyasha followed suit next to her, being considerate of not smothering her with his heavy, and damp body. Not one to give her space, he pulled her into a tight embrace. Cradling her like she was the most precious thing in the world.

The sexual mood seems to shift to one that's raw and vulnerable by the way he softly gazes at her as he rolls on his elbow, hovering over her breathless petite form.

"You never let me finish what I had to say…" The half-demon was still slightly breathless himself.

In that moment, Kagome was more terrified of what his possible soft words would do; those were far more dangerous than any sexual act.

Tenderly, he cupped her flushed cheek to keep her attention fully on his intent gaze. "What I mumbled back then… was that you were beyond a bargain at this point, and that Kagome- you scare me." He whispers as he leaned his forehead against her sweat coated one. "Because, fuck it all- deal or no deal, I've come to find out I would walk hell and back, just to have you as mine. Never have I wanted anything more in all my centuries." Their lips were so close, she could almost taste him.

"I need you, Kagome. You're the only one that can break me, and it drives me crazy."

She refuses to cry at the absolute honesty and tenderness she see's there. It's a rare sight she almost wishes to see more often.

 _Inuyasha_ , he scares her as well.

The only thing Kagome can do is pull him down into a deep kiss. It's slow and languid, as she refuses to confess to him, and herself, about something that has deeply blossomed within her. If she voices it, she may never be able to turn away from it. It's what truly can bind her to him, forever. So, she lets him tell her the sweetest words throughout the night, making her feel more beautiful than the moon itself as they gently make love.

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this story up in fan fiction for years, I recently revisited it and decided to give this website a shot. I've also included fan art of my own here, felt the need to flesh out my AU Inuyasha characters. Hope you guys enjoy! 
> 
> Comments are immensely appreciated, they let me know how you feel about the chapters and motivate me to keep this story going. Basically, reviews are love and my fuel to create!
> 
> Also, shout out to my beta OHJO. Love her and please check out her own works. Her writing is beautiful!
> 
> Appreciate ya!


End file.
